PoKeOh! GX
by Demonspite
Summary: What happens when Pokemon suddenly appear in the world of Duelists? Moltres arc finished, Articuno arc starting up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hahahahaa! My second-ever fic! This little idea has been floating around in my noggin ever since the author jaswinder started the fanfic ****Pokémon GX****. I thought the idea of Pokémorphs in the GX world instead of humans was pretty cool (plus, I'm a certified Pokémaniac. No, seriously, I am.) So I decided to put together a Pokémon/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story of my own.**

**Just know: If you don't like Pokémon, then don't read this story. I don't want any Poké-haters going off on me for liking the game, watching the show, or writing a fanfic with 'em in it.**

**This fic will be in a slightly different format than my previous one, and it won't be quite as violent. OH! That reminds me! For those of you who are reading my first fic, Silent Academy, I just want to assure you that I haven't just stopped it altogether. **

**Disclaimer: I own Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, but I don't own the shows. hides in corner**

**Warnings: Hmmm… Nothing much for this chapter, really…**

**Chapter 1**

Bastion Misawa was typing busily at his computer. Now, normally this wouldn't be anything worth noting, but Bastion had been wide awake all night long doing this, and it was now almost 6:00 in the morning. He'd received an odd E-mail earlier that had been entirely in binary code, and so he'd spent the following eight hours working to decode it. He was two lines away from being done. Too bad it was a school day, huh? He glanced at the digital clock in the corner of his computer screen.

"Crap…" he muttered, rubbing at his burning eyes with one hand. Sometimes it just didn't pay off to be both smart _and_ naturally curious. Oh, well. He was an honors student, so as long as there were no tests that day, the British boy could afford to sleep in class for one day. The boy stretched and shuffled his way to the closet where he kept fifteen shirts _identical_ to the one he had on. (He'd never changed for bed in the first place.) After selecting one he made his way to the adjacent bathroom, casting a final look at the almost-completed message on his computer.

He was a speed-reader by nature, and thus lacked the patience to read the decoded parts _as _he decoded them; now his eyes widened as they scanned one of the lines of decoded text: "_Pokérus uploaded. Data absorption initiated."_

"CRAP!" Bastion cried out. It had been almost two hours since he finished up that line. He dashed over to his computer and successfully isolated the so-called "Pokérus" virus within ten minutes. He slouched in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. Now, all that was left was for him to save the virus to a disk, as he had a habit of "dissecting" any computer virus unfortunate enough to wind up in _his_ terminal.

"All right, you little bugger. In the words of Chazz Princeton, it's time for you to go bye-bye." That said, he slid a small diskette into the drive and click-dragged the virus intointo the floppy disk icon on his computer desktop. After that, he pushed the eject button on the drive.

And then, something strange (well, stranger than usual) happened. A white beam of light suddenly shot out of the disk drive. Startled, Bastion toppled out of his swivel chair, landing oh-so-gracefully on his butt and holding his arms up protectively as the beam of light actually began to twist and change shape. Then the glow began to die down and Bastion lowered his arms, staring at the Pink-and-blue creature before him.

"W-what _are _you?" he asked the creature when he noticed it was levitating nearly two feet off the ground. He vaguely noted that the thing looked like it was made out of glass, and had a lot of sharp edges. He hoped it wouldn't try to exact revenge on him for trying to destroy it…

The former virus floated a bit lower, and moved forward until it's was only a few inches away from Bastion's. "_Porygon"_.

**Well, that's all for now! I know how short this chapter was, but that's how it's all going to be for the first few "intro" chapters, in which our heroes actually _get _their Pokémon. I promise, after chapter 3, things will start to pick up!**

'**Till then, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To: JadenYukiAlexisYuki: Thanks for the review! And to answer your questions: One: No, they technically do not have all their Pokémon yet.**

**Two: Porygon evolves (in the game, at least) by the trainer attaching the item "Up-grade" to it, then trading it. It will then evolve into Porygon2.**

**To: natnat: I've never heard of "Porygon Z" before. Do you have any pictures of it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 2**

"Good mornin', little sis!" came the almost obnoxiously loud and sing-songy voice of Atticus Rhodes. This less-than-welcome wake up call was met with one of the Obelisk student's sister's pillows smacking him squarely in the face. Six-thirty in the morning was_ way_ too early for _anyone_ to be so energetic. Of course, Atticus wasn't just _anyone_…

"Atty," she grumbled, sitting up and glaring at her older brother, "I know this may be hard for you to grasp, but SOME people actually LIKE sleeping before the sun comes up."

The older sibling in question suddenly seemed to find his shoes very interesting. "Oh, sorry… I just thought… you might like this!" he held up what at first appeared to be a speckled blue-and-cream-colored beach ball. Until it began clapping its flippers together in rhythm and chanting "Spheal! Spheal! Spheal!" in time with the claps.

"Isn't he cuuuute!" the boy cooed, hugging the little animal close and giving Alexis the cutest, most pleading look he could muster.

Alexis gave him a deadpan look, knowing in the back of her mind what he was really asking: "_Can we keep him?_" She let herself fall back onto the now pillow-less bed. "Sure. Just let me sleep," she said, waving the two away.

Atticus' face lit up like Christmas had come early. "Thanks sis! You're the _best_!" he cried, planting a kiss on her cheek. "C'mon, Blizzy-D! I want you to meet my friends!"

That said, the overly-hyper Obelisk skipped out of the room, leaving his sister to question his sanity. Or lack thereof.

**GAH! This chapter was longer when I wrote it! Oh, well. One more short one to go, and then we can get into the fun stuff, I promise!**

**See ya!**

**P.S.- The nickname "Blizzy-D" came from the lead singer of Sum41, whose nickname is "Bizzy-D."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! Guess what? I'm beginning to work on yet ANOTHER story. That will make three in-progress stories to date, one of which I'm actually kinda stuck on, so it's going to take a while to update this one (To be honest, I've already written out the next 10 chapters for this story, all I have to do is type 'em.)**

**To Gyro likes Coney: One, I'm not trying to be mean, but please use spell check next time. Two, I gave Atticus a Spheal because I wanted him to have a Pokémon that could surf with him and because, in the Japanese version, Atticus calls himself the "Blizzard Prince". Plus, Jigglypuff can't evolve without a Moon Stone, and I didn't want anyone to have a Pokémon that couldn't just evolve on its own through leveling up. Plus, I wanted it to be that all our heroes' Pokémon can get to stage three evolution.**

**To natnat: Hey, just out of curiosity, just where do you live? Meaning, like, which country…?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 3**

It was around 7:00 when the bunk-bed shared by Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry collapsed. Not that this was much of a surprise, considering a heavyweight like "The Sarge" was sleeping in the top bunk. The surprising part was Jaden and Syrus made it out without a scratch. The three startled, if still groggy, teens were completely oblivious to this though, and were instead staring at the three small creatures in front of them. The three creatures stared back.

"Well, gentlemen," Sarge said after a minute. "I can honestly say this is the strangest thing that's happened since I first got here."

One of the little cretures, which seemed to have a plant bulb growing on its back, perked its ears up and locked eyes with the boy. "Bul, bul-ba?" its eyes flashed yellow for a second, then turned back to red. Sarge's eyebrows shot up in surprise as his eyes flickered yellow as well before returning to normal. This didn't go unnoticed by Syrus, who yelped in shock. A funny sort of chain reaction followed. Jaden nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his friend's sudden cry. The little black-and-yellow creature that had been looking at him was also startled, but instead of jumping up, a burst of flames shot out of his back! This torched the third of the little guys, a blue, amphibious-looking creature, right in the butt.

"KIIIIIP!" The poor thing cried out as it began to run around in circles, until a familiar cackle echoed into their room.

The teens and their new little friends all looked towards the door were their dorm mate Chazz was now standing. Apparently, it was raining outside, seeing as the usually spikey-haired teen was now completely soaked to the bone, his hair flat against the top of his head and plastered to his forehead. What worried the three other teens was the fact that he was wearing a wide, Jaden-esque grin, and it was starting to creep them out.

"Um…" Jaden struggled to find words.

"Hi, Chazz," Syrus finished.

The aforementioned boy laughed again. "Hi. You too, huh?"

**And that's all for now! See ya! The next chapter will be at least a little longer, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Gyro likes Coney: Haha, yeah. Actually, I kinda planned on Zane meeting a certain legendary psychic Pokémon, whose heart is as corrupted as his currently is...**

**To JadenYukiAlexisYuki: Wow! I barely understood a word of that:D Yeah, the Mudkip thing was just 'cuz I wanted Sy to have a water-type Pokémon right off the bat. You know, 'cuz he can't swim? I'll think about the Bagon thing, though.**

**To natnat: I KNEW it! Oh, sorry, I guess I didn't explain my question very well. The thing is: I live in Maryland (you know, in the U.S.), so I doubted that anyone else in America would just _forget_ that a certain game hadn't been out yet, and so I just became curious. That's all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 4**

"Attention Students. Please settle down…" Dr. Crowler's voice, magnified by the microphone he was holding, crackled over the loudspeakers. It was almost 9:00 now, and almost all of the students with "non-human companions" were now sitting in the bleachers of the exam arena, the only room in the school that was big enough to hold the 100+ teens _and_ their new friends without any fights breaking out. (some students had already been sent to the nurse's office for burns, paralysis, and what seemed to be sudden, inexplicable disorientation.

The vice-principal Bonaparte snatched the mic away from Crowler and yelled into it. "HEY, you brats! LISTEN UP!" The short man's voice caused excruciating feedback in each of the four speakers, so that everyone else in the room had to cover their ears. **(Author's Note: I feel sorry for the Pokémon that don't have hands.)** The entire room fell silent, save for a few teens awkwardly trying to hush their little companions. Crowler snatched the microphone back, holding it out of the smaller man's reach. "All right, now that we have your undivided attention… As I'm sure you've noticed, strange little animals have been appearing all over the island…"

"Gee, no kidding?" Chazz muttered. He, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Atticus had all decided to stay up in the balcony area. They hadn't been able to find Bastion in the crowd, and because Alexis didn't haven one of those little creatures following her around, she wasn't excused from any of her classes.

"What I believe you _haven't_ heard," Crowler continued, "is that these creatures have been appearing all around the world. Now I'm sure that at least half of you don't need to be told that these things are dangerous—" several students who had already been to the health room for their injuries laughed nervously, "—which is why we will have to get rid of—"

"WAIT!" came a very familiar, accented voice. There was a slight ripple effect as every head in the stadium-sized room turned towards the entrance. "S-sorry," Bastion said, slightly winded, "I was asleep and missed the announcement to come down here…"

"Sleeping in on a school day!? Tres unacceptable! Especially for an honor roll student!" Bonaparte yelled, storming up to the younger, yet _much_ taller, Ra yellow student. "And besides, you should've gone straight to your class! The only students who are excused from their classes—"

"Are the ones with Pokémon, correct?" Bastion couldn't help the faint smirk that appeared as he finished the Vice Chancellor's sentence.

"Poh-kay-whats?" Crowler asked, forgetting the microphone in his hand was still on.

"Hey! Bastion!" Jaden called as he and the others ran down the steps to greet their friend.

The British boy looked up at his friends and gave a small nod in greeting.

"You five! No one said you could leave your seats, did they!?" Bonaparte was downright furious now.

"Umm, actually, we were just up there," Jaden said, jerking his thumb back towards the balcony.

"Yeah, there ain't any seats _left_ for us to leave," Sarge chimed in.

"Bul-BA!" added the little red-eyed creature that was now clinging to Hassleberry's shoulder. Bastion chuckled upon seeing this.

"A Bulbasaur, eh Sarge? I never would've pegged you as the type who'd go for a Grass-type Pokémon… Of course, four hours ago, I didn't even know they _existed_…"

**Okay, so this chapter was still pretty short. (They always look so much longer when I write them in my spiral notebook. Maybe I should start using college-ruled paper…) Sadly, I probably won't post again until after our winter break is over 'cuz my computer at home is busted (I'm using the school computers to post my work until it's fixed.) And so, Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, and see you in 2007!**

**Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI EVERYONE! I hope you all had a good New Year's, 'cuz mine SUCKED! I turned 18 on the 16th!**

**Okay, I just wanna say to people in general: I've already _written_ 18 chapters of this story, and am just starting on 19. (I would've done more, but my exams kept me busy.) So it's not that I don't _want_ anyone's help. In fact, I love your suggestions! I really do! It's just that I don't _need_ it. I never begin work on a story unless I have a firm, clean-cut idea of how I want to end it.**

**To Coco Gash Jirachi: Because Celebi isn't as messed up in the head as Zane and Mewtwo are. That's why.**

**To natat: Yup, I try to keep everyone in character to the best of my ability. I hate stories that throw the GX crew out of character. And sorry about the extra "n" thing. I've been kinda… out of it… for a while.**

**To Pidge-san: Umm… I kinda had plans for Mew and Celebi, too. In fact, I have plans for all of the legendaries. That's what this story revolves around. Ya' see, unlike with Silent Academy, I started this fic while the second season was well under way, so my storyline _here_ isn't quite as flexible as my Silent Academy storyline. (In fact, that's why I've gone on a temporary Silent Academy hiatus. I can't think of anything to bridge the gap between beginning and end! hides in a corner)**

**Anyways, at least half of you are probably wondering by now why I gave them the Pokémon I gave 'em, so I'll give you a list:**

**_Bastion_: ** I almost didn't give him the Porygon, to be honest. I almost thought of giving him Slowpoke. In the end, I settled for Porygon, since it's the "virtual" Pokémon, and I wanted Bastion to get his first Pokémon in an unconventional (to say the least) way.

**_Atticus_:** I've already explained my reasoning behind this one in Chapter 3.

**_Syrus_: **I partially explained this in the Chapter 4 Author's note. Aside from the fact that I wanted him to have a Water-type 'cause all Water-types (except Psyduck, it seems,) can swim, I own a copy of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team, and Mudkip is considered overly-cautious.

**_Sarge_: ** The Sarge likes dinos. Bulbasaur looks like a dinosaur (with ears). 'Nuff said.

**_Jaden_:** Basically, I wanted it like this: our heroes all have different Pokémon types, so they'd have a Pokémon for every occasion. I also wanted Jay, Sy and Sarge to have one Pokémon from each of the game generations. (Kanto, Johto, Hoen)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 5**

Sarge and the little Bulbasaur shared almost the same dumbfounded look. Actually, pretty much everyone within earshot did. Bastion sighed. He should've expected this.

"Okay, I'll try to explain this as best as I can." He took the microphone from Dr. Crowler, since the older man wasn't using it anyway.

"I'm going to give you all the basic facts right now. If there's anything you want to know about these things, you'll have to ask me on your own time. Right…" he took a deep breath. "The 'little animals' that keep showing up are called Pokémon. There are well over 300 different species of them in existence. It is a simple matter to ascertain what each of them _are_, as that is all they are capable of saying." He pulled a small, red-and-white ball out of his pocket. He lightly tapped a small button on its side and the ball doubled in size. "For instance," he continued, lightly tossing the ball in front of him, "this is my Porygon. I nicknamed it Silico." The ball seemed to split almost in two as a white light poured out of it. The light began to once again take form and, soon enough, there stood—or rather, _floated_—Silico.

"_Porrry_?" it asked, rocking its head back and forth in what appeared to be a confused manner.

"As most of you coud probably hear just now, even though its name is Silico, it can still only say parts of its species name, 'Porygon'. The same is true for every Pokémon in existence," Bastion stated matter-of-factly.

"'It'?" one of the Obelisks in the lower rows called. "If you're so close with your Pokémon, how come you can't tell whether that thing was a boy or girl?" He and several other Obelisks cracked up.

Bastion merely smiled. "You know I distinctly remember telling you to ask me specific questions _after_ I was finished here." The Obelisk quickly shut up. "However, you _do_ bring up a good point. You see, there are some Pokémon, such as Silico here, who completely lack any definite gender. That Voltorb resting in your lap is another good example," he added, nodding towards the now-quiet Obelisk boy. "Some other Pokémon species exist in only one gender. For instance, that young lady's Tyrogue, which are only ever male for some reason. Please don't ask me how the male-only Pokémon breed, as I don't know, nor do I _want_ to know. And hopefully, that last part goes for everyone here." This was met with both laughter and slight shudders from most people in the room.

Bastion cleared his throat before speaking again. "Now, I got here just as Doc—er—_Chancellor_ Crowler mentioned how dangerous your Pokémon partners can be. In fact, I'm not at all surprised to see quite a few of you with that 'got-hit-by-a-truck' look. I'm going to be as clear as possible about this next part, and it's _imperative_ that you all understand this: There are seventeen Pokémon types. These are Grass, Fire, Ground, Poison, Electric, Water, Rock, Flying, Ice, Normal, Bug, Ghost, Fighting, Dragon, Psychic, Dark, and Steel. They're like the monster types in Duel Monsters, to put it bluntly. All Pokémon have at least _one_ definite element. A few, like Hassleberry's Bulbasaur, have two."

"His name's Tyko!" Sarge called out, puffing his chest out and crossing his arms indignantly.

"Ba!" Tyko seemed to agree as he tried to puff out his chest just like Sarge without falling over. Several girls in the lower levels seemed to find this bit of mimicry adorable, and suddenly Sarge and Tyko's faces were bright pink as ad-lib sqeals, coos, and otherwise embarrassing comments began echoing off the walls of the auditorium.

Bastion cleared his throat again and waited for the chatter to stop. "Right, my apologies. In any case, your Pokémon's elements will generally define what type of attacks—yes, attacks—that they can use." He took a deep breath. "And _finally_," he said, "your Pokémon partners will be _learning_ from you, as you could see from those two," he jerked his thumb towards Hassleberry and Tyko, "so it's up to each of you, as individuals, to teach them how to behave. Thank you for your attention." With that, he handed the microphone back to Crowler (he had to forcibly close the older man's hand around it, as the Chancellor still seemed kind of vacant.) He then walked over to his friends with Silico floating closely behind.

"Alright, Einstein," Chazz said. "How do you know so much about these 'Pokémon' things?"

"Well, there's really no way for me to just _tell_ you without sounding like I've got a bolt loose," Bastion replied with a slightly embarrassed grin. "So if you'll all come with me…"

**Hahahaha! Yay! I FINALLY got this chapter up! It took a while 'cuz we had our first semester exams, and I wasn't even allowed in the school building unless I was doing testing. Anyways, it'll probably take a similar amount of time to get the next chapter up too, as Kerisu and I are collaborating on making a GX musical, with all original songs, so bear with me folks!**

**So, until next time, later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Skylimit: Actually, I think I've mentioned in previous author notes that the chapters looked a LOT longer when I wrote them. Also, skeptical about what? Did you expect to click on the link, only to find a blank page waiting for you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 6**

Jaden sighed contentedly as he and his Cyndaquil, which for some reason he'd decided to name Bartleby, flopped down onto Bastion's bed.

"Umm, Jaden?" Syrus started, "Do you really think it's a good idea to let him lay on his _back..._?" The bluenette still remembered almost being set on fire that morning.

"Oh, it's alright, Syrus," Bastion said as he stepped into the adjacent bathroom (he never got around to changing.) "As long as Bartleby doesn't get riled up, we won't have any flash fires to deal with."

"Yeah!" Chazz said, suddenly cheerful. "And even if he _does_ get himself fired up, pun _totally_ intended, we've got Blizzy-D and Mana, and _they're_ both Water-types! Right, Bastion?"

"Yes, that's correct," the aforementioned Ra student's slightly muffled voice came through the bathroom door. "By the way, Chazz, what's _with_ you today?"

"You noticed it too, B-man?" Atticus asked.

Chazz blinked and looked around at the others, half in annoyance, half in worry. " 'It'? What's 'It'? What's _wrong_ with me!?"

"That's what I've been wondering since the day I met you," Bastion said as he came out of the bathroom and chucked the dirty clothes into the nearby laundry basket.

Everyone laughed except for Chazz, who shot a glare in Bastion's direction. "Hey! I'm serious here!"

Bastion sat down in his swivel chair, still chuckling quietly. "You're right. I'm sorry. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Hey," Sarge said. "You think it might be Chazz's Pokémon _controllon'_ him?"

"_Impossible_" came a digital, male-sounding voice from Bastion's computer. "_The only Pokémon capable of mind control are highly powerful Psychic types. Shuppet is a low-level Ghost-type_."

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, and all their Pokémon's jaws dropped. The computer _talked_.

"Oh! Umm, guys, this is Dexter," Bastion said, indicating the monitor on his computer which now prominently displayed an image of the Pokémon called Shuppet.

A long silence passed.

"Okaaaaay," Syrus said slowly, "I can't say this is the _weirdest_ thing to ever happen around here…"

"Yeah," Chazz murmured. Then he blinked, looking slightly surprised. This was quickly replaced by a wide, almost Jaden-esque grin. "That… is… so… totally… COOL! How'd you get it to DO that!?"

The others all flinched at the same time.

"THAT! RIGHT THERE!" Atticus shouted, pointing accusingly at his spikey-haired friend. "It's all those crazy mood swings you've been having! _That's_ what I'm talking about! You all saw that, right!?"

"Huh? Mood swings? I have no idea what you're talking about…" Chazz replied, still smiling.

Dexter let out a high-pitched chirping sound, so that everyone turned to look. "_If I may intervene, I have information on Shuppet that may account for Mister Princeton's erratic behavior..._"

"Okay, then. Shoot," Chazz said, sitting down on an unoccupied corner of the bed.

The computer's hard drive made a whirring noise. "_'Shoot'?_"

"It means 'go ahead and tell us'," Bastion said.

"_Definition conformed_," Dexter stated before chirping again. "_Shuppet is generally referred to as the 'Puppet' Pokémon. It is attracted to negative feelings such as envy and vindictiveness, and feeds off of these emotions. It is no surprise, then, that Mister Princeton has managed to attract at least one._"

"... Huh. So Marion's been sucking out all my anger and stuff since this morning?"

"_Marion_?" Dexter asked.

"My Shuppet," Chazz said. He ignored the stifled laughter.

"Shup-Shuuuuup!" the little ghost Pokémon sang out as she floated closer to him, eyes glittering.

Chazz gave her a deadpan look for a few minutes. "You're lucky you're so cute," he told her flatly.

"SHUPPEEEEET!" Marion cried affectionately. She promptly snuggled into the little space between his neck and the collar of his trench coat, mercilessly tickling the poor boy who, in turn, laughed his head off.

"Awww!" came a female voice from the door.

"Did Chazz just use the word _cute_?" a second one said.

"That's what I heard," came a third, more familiar voice.

The boys all turned to the door where Alexis and her friends, Mindy and Jasmine stood. The latter two were still busy gushing over how cute a pair Chazz and Marion made.

"Oh! Hiya, sis!" Atticus waved from his spot on the floor (there wasn't a lot of furniture in Bastion's room.) His eyes and smile widened slightly when he noticed the tiny, green-and-white Pokémon trying to hide in her hair. "So who's your new little friend?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Ian," she replied, pulling the little Psychic-type out of her hair.

"And you two?" Jaden queried, indicating the other two girls. "What're _your_ Pokémon's names?"

"This it Sparkle!" Mindy said as she proudly lifted up what looked like a blue-and-yellow sheep.

"Umm, this is Kat…" Jasmine mumbled as she held up what looked like and oversized, red inchworm.

"Why didn't we see you at the assembly, then?" Hassleberry asked. "I thought _everyone_ with a Pokémon showed up there…"

"Well, everyone with a Pokémon _at the time_ was there. Lexi and I got ours after it was already over," Mindy replied. Alexis nodded.

"Jazz summarized everything Bastion said for us," she added. "By the way, Bastion, how do you know so much about it?"

"Dexter told me." He pointed to the monitor of his computer. The girls stared blankly.

"Er… You named your computer?" Jasmine asked.

"_Technically, I am a computer program_…" Dexter said. He actually sounded a bit peeved.

"Did that thing just _talk_?" Mindy asked in a stunned tone.

"That was cool…" Alexis murmured.

"Hey! That's what _I _said, too!" Chazz chirped happily. "You see? We even _think_ alike!"

"Mana," Syrus said to the little Mudkip in his arms, "would you please do the honors?"

"Kip-kip!" Mana said nodding. She turned her head towards the lovestruck Chazz and shot the boy in the face with a jet of water.

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and please check out chapter 1 of my new Duel Academy Musical!**

**Also: I'm writing chapter 20 of Po-ké-oh, and I need some suggestions from my fans on what I should call those three "nameless" guys from North Academy. I know the big, muscle-y guy is the Czar, and the one with the ponytail and kid voice is called Akitoki, but I don't think any of the others were given names in the animé.**

'**till next time, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone! Sorry it's been taking so long to update. I've had to make up a LOT of schoolwork (it's my senior year), so I haven't had much computer time. On the upside, I've finally gotten over my writer's block, and the next chapter to "Silent Academy" will be up in a week or so (I hope…)**

**To Coco Gash Jirachi: Good names! Actually I'd been thinking about using the name "Jonathan" for the guy with the spiky blue hair, anyway… But instead of "Ronnie", I'm using "Ivan", 'cuz Ivan's a cool name, ne?**

**To Gosurori Otaku: **my response is in many parts, below

**One: I'm talking about North because the characters Chazz met there will appear in my story starting in Chapter 19 (I'm _writing_ Chapter 20 right now).**

**Two: If you think Chazz is acting brightly _now_, wait until you read _this_ chapter…**

**Three: Wow, I think _you're_ psychic…**

**To erikacaptor: Oh! Sorry! I guess I could've been a bit more clear about that. Ian is a Ralts. Okeydoke?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 7**

Everyone in the room froze. Chazz's eyes were wide and hostile, and his left eyebrow was twitching slightly. He shifted his gaze to the small blunette without turning his head.

"Syrus." He sounded oddly calm.

"Y-yeah?" Syrus said, tensing up his whole body.

"You _value_ your life, right?"

"Well, yes…"

"Then run," Chaz said in the same calm tone. "You have a five-second head start. One," the spiky-haired teen began counting. It seemed Marion didn't want to interfere this time around, since no one could see her.

"_Two,_" Chazz continued through gritted teeth, the barely restrained fury now fully audible in his voice. Syrus bolted, leaving his shoes behind. He figured he could get them later. If he survived.

"_FIVE!!_ C'MERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" That said, Chazz took off after the short duelist at a surprising speed, leaving _his_ boots behind as well, before anyone could restrain him.

------

An hour later, and more than half of the campus was totally soaking wet. This was because Syrus had often had Mana blast Chazz repeatedly to try and throw him off. Of course, about a quarter of the time she missed and her attacks accidentally hit other students and Pokémon. This made it easier than expected for Jaden and the others to find the two. That and the fact that Marion was being drawn to Chazz's rage. When the teens tracked their friends down, they were close to the ancient ruins on the far side of the island. Upon seeing the two boys, the group found it hard not to laugh.

Syrus was lying on his stomach, his upper body on the stone steps. Chazz was also lying on his stomach, his face buried in the wet grass. His left hand was clamped around Syrus' ankle, but it seemed that running around for two hours had left him too tired to do anything else. Both boys had the "hit-by-a-truck look that Bastion had mentioned before.

Marion floated down to Chazz's side. The others watched in utter disbelief as the boy's body glowed red around the edges and twitched a little. Then, the twitching stopped and the red light lifted off his body and was sucked into the tip of the horn on Marion's head like a vacuum.

"Woah…" Jaden murmured. "What the heck was that, Bastion?" he asked, looking over at the the equally confused boy.

Just then, Jaden got his answer. Chazz rolled over onto his back, letting go of Syrus' ankle and giving the others a goofy, punch-drunk grin. "Oh, hi guys! Thanks for finding us, 'cuz I can't exactly feel my legs right now…" He proved this by trying to stand up, only to wobble back and forth for a few seconds before keeling over again. He laughed like an idiot. "Haha… I'm exhausted…" he said through the giggling.

"You know," Mindy said, "I think I preferred the emo Chazz…"

"I think we _all_ prefer the emo Chazz," Alexis replied as a clearly delirious Chazz began singing Jaden's little "Game on" song.

"Hey, Hassleberry," Bastion said, covering his ears, "did you know that most Bug-types, and almost all _Grass_-types, have a move called '_Sleep Powder_'?"

It took Sarge about ten seconds to take the hint. "OH! I get it!" He turned to Tyko, who was still clinging to his shoulder, "All right little guy. It's bed-time for Chazz!" The Bulbasaur jumped to the ground and walked up to the still-singing Chazz. Said boy paused to glance at Tyko. Then started again. "Tyko! Sleep Powder!" At that, the little bulb on Tyko's back began to glow slightly before a fine, sparkly blue powder began drifting out and filled the air around Chazz. The spikey-haired Slifer's eyelids drooped as his speech became more and more slurred, and he finally succumbed to the sleep powder's effects.

"So _now_ what?" Jaden asked.

"_Now_," Bastion replied, "these two will be completely unconcious for the next few hours."

"Well then, we should probably get back to the dorms, right?" Atticus said as he lifted Chazz up and slung the younger boy over his shoulder potato-sack style. He didn't need to carry Marion, as the tiny Ghost-type was still wide awake (her "Insomnia" ability, Bastion said.)

Jaden took the liberty of picking Mana up. Since he didn't have enough room for two Pokémon _and_ his best pal, he got Sarge to carry Syrus. They were all about to head back when the ground began to rumble.

Sparkle **(the Mareep)** and Ian **(the Ralts)** both began whimpering and hid in their respective human partners' arms, while Tyko, Blizzy-D, and Bartleby all growled and bristled. Mana was still asleep in Jaden's arms, and it seemed Marion was too worried about Chazz to either notice or care about whatever was upsetting the others.

"Wh-wh-a-a-at's ha-a-appen-ning!?" Jaden yelled out, the vibrations from the ground causing his voice to shake.

As though on cue, the stone staircase Syrus had been sprawled across only a moment before split open, and what looked very much like a giant stone snake shot straight out of the hole

"Oh, crap," Bastion whimpered. "It's an Onix."

"A what-ix?" Hassleberry yelled as the giant Pokémon let out a deafening roar.

Atticus cut Bastion off before the Ra could even begin talking. "Check it out! There's someone on its head!"

Sure enough, there was a boy about their age clinging desperately to the five-foot horn on the very top of Onix's head. A very familiar boy, in fact. With blue eyes and silver hair…

"GET ME OFFA THIS CRAZY THING!!!" The frightened teen yelled out. Everyone recognized the voice, and their jaws dropped.

"_Aster!?_"

**HAHAHAHAA! That's right! Phoenix is in da house! Heehee!**

**Just for the record, I still haven't decided on exactly _when_ this story takes place. I originally was going to make it "right after the GX tournament ends", but I'd had plans for that Blair girl, so… yeah.**

**Well, anyways, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Coco Gash Jirachi: giggles like a baby on crack It took me a while to realize where the "From Atticus's Ears" thing came from…**

**To Gosurori Otaku: Hahaha! Good prediction! You're going to find out in this chapter how they save Aster, and as for the Onyx/Onix thing: there actually _is_ a black precious stone called an "onyx" (I have several rings made with onyx. On every finger.) That's where Onix's name comes from.**

**To Princess Lena…: Hmm… You know, since he's basically left the show (and I knew he would, anyway,) I never really thought up a place for him, except— OOPS! I almost let a spoiler slip again! I gotta stop doing that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 8**

"Everyone, stand back!" Bastion called out to the others. When they did so, he pulled out the same red-and-white ball from before and threw it. "Silico! Come on out!"

"_Por-r-ry!_" Silico cried out.

Both Aster and Onix appeared struck dumb for a moment, thanks to the sudden flash of light. Then, the Rock Snake Pokémon growled and dove forward, aiming straight for the British boy's Pokémon.

"Ha. A _tackle_ attack? Please… SILICO! USE REFLECT!" Bastion called. Right on cue, Silico's eyes glowed white and a clear, slightly shimmering rectangular barrier appeared out of thin air.

"Gyaak!" Aster couldn't help the half-yelp-half-gag sound he made as the Onix's attack collided with the barrier, and both human and Pokémon were sent flying backwards until they hit one of the columns in front of the pyramid. When the dust cleared, there was a gigantic hole in the ground where the pillar once stood.

Bastions eyes widened in realization. "Oh, cra—"

**_BOOM_**!

Once again the earth and stone under the British teen's feet split open as Onix completed the second half of its Dig attack, sending both Bastion and Silico flying.

Off to the side, the others all watched the battle unfold, worried for both of the boys. Some were a bit more upset than others, though.

"Oh, come _ON!_" Sarge pleaded, "He just took a _major_ hit! Can we _please_ go help now!?"

"_No_," Jaden said firmly. "Bastion knows the most about this Pokémon and what its attacks are. He probably stands a better chance than all of us combined."

"Jaden's right," Alexis agreed. "The only ones who know their Pokémon's attacks are Bastion, who's already out there, Syrus, who can't do anything right now, and you, Sarge."

Hassleberry and Tyko's eyes flashed yellow at the same time. "_Then why am I hidin' in the trenches!?_" he growled. With that, he tossed Syrus —still asleep— at Jaden and dashed out onto the battlefield.

Bastion saw his friend running towards him, but was just too worn out to warn him about Onix's Slam attack…

"S-sil-li-co… Use… Psy… beam…" he managed to say, and then passed out.

Silico, now hovering only a few inches from the ground, glowed for a moment before firing a bright, rainbow-colored beam that hit Onix directly in the face. The last of its evergy spent, the Virtual Pokémon literally fell to pieces, hitting the ground. The Onix turned towards the unconscious pair, its eyes flashing red.

"SARGE!" Jaden yelled, pushing his _still_ sleeping friend off of him, "GET OUTTA THERE!"

"Yeah! You can't take that thing!" Atticus called.

"That's a negative!" Sarge shouted back to the others. "I'd NEVER leave a wounded soldier in enemy territory!"

"I hate to interrupt all these _wonderful_ military analogies, but LOOK OUT!!!" Aster yelled. He was now on his knees with his arms wrapped tightly around Onix's horn.

Sarge picked up Tyko and dove to the far right just as Onix's tail slammed down, shattering the stone floor of what was once a courtyard and sending up a massive cloud of dust.

"Are you alright!?" Aster called down, straining to see through the dirt floating in the air. "HEY! HASSLEBERRY!? BASTION!? SOMEONE!? Anyone…?"

The Onix growled in frustration and lowered its head until it was less than a foot above the eight-foot dust cloud. A voice came from the left:

"TYKO! USE VINE WHIP!!" Onix swerved its head in the direction the voice came from as a pair of green vines shot up out of the dust cloud behind it, wrapped around Aster's waist and yanked the boy down from the Rock-type's head. A pained grunt could be heard from the cloud as he hit the ground.

**-Inside the Dust Cloud-**

"Aster," Bastion called quietly, "can you hear me?" Hassleberry had managed to wake him up a minute before.

"Er, yeah," Aster replied, clearly shaken. He stumbled over the debris towards the Ra student, whose silhouette could just barely be made out.

"Here," Bastion said as he put a small, round object into Aster's hand. "When the smoke clears, I want you to press the button on that ball and throw it as hard as you can at Onix, alright?"

Aster nodded, too tired to argue.

"Good. Alright, Tyko. Just like we planned. STUN SPORE!" He called out.

**-Above the Dust Cloud-**

The little Bulbasaur shot up above the dust, the bulb on his back aimed straight for the giant Rock Snake Pokémon in front of him. Said Pokémon swerved its head to face the currently airborne Grass-type.

"Aaaand… FIRE!" Sarge yelled. A wite jet of shimmering powder shot out of Tyko's bulb, completely filling the air around Onix's head, before the Bulbasaur began to fall back down into Sarge's arms.

A few minutes later, the dust finally cleared enough for Aster to see, and he pressed down on the white button as Bastion had instructed. He then threw the ball, now twice its original size, at the paralyzed Pokémon. His eyes widened in surprise as a red force-field of some sort seemed to pour out of the ball and completely surrounded Onix. Then, the Onix itself dissolved into the red light, which was then sucked back into the ball like a vacuum. The Pokéball fell back to the ground, the white button flashing red, and the ball itself wobbling back and forth several times. And then, with a final flash and a loud "_PING!_" sound, the Pokéball stopped moving.

A few minutes passed as everyone except Bastion and the two sleeping teens tried to wrap their minds around everything that just happened in the past ten minutes.

"So, Aster," Bastion said at last, sounding more than a little disinterested, "what're you going to name it?"

**HAHAHAHA! Yay! New chapter! sniff I'm so proud!**

**Okay, enough of that. I figure I should warn you all of something. Unfortunately, I won't have _any_ computer access over Spring break. This means No updates _whatsoever_ for, like two weeks… (One for spring break, one for actual typing of the chapters.)**

**So… Yeah… That sucks for all of us…**

**So, until next time, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Chaos Knight of Doom: Oh-ho! The _real_ battles have yet to begin, my friend! And btw, what _are_ your Pokémon?**

**To Coco Gash Jirachi: Nyah? Umm… Sorry, dear, but since that last comment had nothing to do with the story, I'm gonna have to delete it. Sorry again.**

**To Ericacaptor: Thank you! And I'll keep writing so long as you keep reading!**

**To Gosurori Otaku: Haha. Yeah, I'll live. But just wait 'til summer vacation. Two and a half months away from the computer for me! Can anyone say "withdrawl"?**

**To Kaiseress: You know, I just realized that he accidentally _did_ give it a destiny hero-related name. Totally unintentional, but it fits now… Haha…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 9**

Back at the Academy, Bastion hissed in pain as Miss Fontaine used rubbing alcohol to clean up all his cuts and scrapes. He hadn't realized that he'd been hurt this badly, and had insisted on walking back without any help. He was starting to regret it, and Fontaine's constant mutterings weren't exactly helping matters…

"… the fifth person to come in like this… I swear you kids are hurting yourselves on purpose…" and on, and on, and on…

Meanwhile, Aster was on the cot parallel to Bastion's, turning the little Pokéball over in his bandaged hands. Despite being through dozens of underground tunnels at breakneck speed for almost five hours, his injuries were very minor. They'd just looked bad because of all the dirt. He pressed the button and the Pokéball doubled in size again, emitting a small whirling sound.

"_ASTER!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING_!?!?" Bastion yelped.

The silver-haired boy jumped a little and snapped his head to the left, eyes wide. "W-wh-what?" he stammered.

"You can't let a 28-foot Rock-and-Ground-type Pokémon out _indoors_! I figured _you_ of all people would have at least _that_ much common sense!"

"You mean it could come out again?" Jaden asked from across the room.

Bastion slapped himself on the forhead with his free hand. "I _knew_ there was something I forgot this morning!" he groaned.

Chazz stirred from his sleep, groggily pushing himself into a sitting position on his own cot that they had laid him out on. "Huh? Who forgot what?" he asked as Marion began doing some sort of cute aerial dance, with Blizzy-D clapping and chanting in time with her movements.

"CHAZZ! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Atticus cheered and, completely forgetting about the gothic teen's personal space issues, jumped forward to hug his friend. "YAY!"

"I know _one_ word that rhymes with yay…" Aster muttered under his breath.

Bastion cleared his throat to regain the others' attention. When silence was restored, he said, "I forgot to explain about Pokéballs." He pointed to the object in Aster's hands. "The ones you've seen Aster and myself using are standard Pokéballs, but according to Dexter there are 18 other types of Pokéball out there."

"That many?" Mindy asked. "Why so many different types?"

Bastion sighed and pulled a folded-up sheet of paper from his back pocket, handing it to her. She unfolded and read it.

------

PokéballStandard ball. Average catch rate

Great BallHigher catch rate than Pokéball.

Ultra BallHigher catch rate than Great Ball.

Safari BallOnly used in Safari Zone. Low catch rate.

Park BallOnly used in B.C.C. Low catch rate.

Fast BallWorks better on Pokémon that try to flee.

Heavy BallWorks better on heavy Pokémon.

Love BallWorks better on opposite-gender Pokémon.

Lure BallWorks better on Pokémon fished from lakes/rivers/etc.

Moon BallWorks better on Pokémon that evolve with a Moon Stone

Level BallWorks better on low-level Pokémon.

Nest BallSame effect, different look.

Friend BallMakes captured Pokémon more friendly.

Luxury BallSame effect, different look.

Premier BallSame catch rate as the standard Pokéball, but looks cooler.

Net BallWorks better on Bug-types and Water-types.

Dive BallWorks better on Pokémon from the sea floor.

Master BallCatches any Pokémon without fail.

------

"Umm, Bastion?" Jasmine asked. She'd been reading the list over Mindy's shoulder. "What is the 'B.C.C.'?"

"Bug-catching contest," the British teen muttered vaguely. He'd just realized and remembered that he'd only gotten about two hours of sleep, and was suddenly very tired.

"And the 'Safari Zone'?"

Bastion mentally cursed himself. Why hadn't he just kept his trap shut? "Just… Go ask Dexter! I'm ging to sleep!" With an aggravated huff, he flopped down onto the cot and yanked the sheets over himself. Within seconds he was snoring. A few moments passed where no one spoke, then…

"Sssssoooo…" Aster said, "Who's Dexter?"

**HAHA! YEAH! I told you all I'd have it up two weeks after spring break started! (Of course, it's not like any of you _doubted _me or anything, right?... Right?)**

**Anyway, sorry it's so short. I'm going for update speed, you know?**

**So, until next time, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**To Coco Gash Jirachi: Oh, well, like I said I have **_**plans**_** for Blair. But (**_**SPOILER ALERT!!**_**) not until after we meet the legendary birds. (It's like the games! One thing can't happen until all this other crazy stuff happens.**

**To Gosurori Otaku: Oh, yeah… I keep forgetting that more than half of my readers are from Britain/England/some other place in Europe. Yeah, over here (Montgomery County Schools in Maryland) it's about two months.**

**To Kaiseress: Well, he can't have good looks **_**and**_** brains… Especially since he's about to do something **_**reeeeally **_**stupid in this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Chapter 10**

"It's… A computer…" the blue-eyed teen stated dully.

They had gone back to Bastion's room, leaving Bastion and Syrus to sleep in the nurse's office, and Jaden had just introduced Aster to Dexter.

"Computer _program_," everyone else said simultaneously.

Aster flinched slightly. "Okay, sorry…" He glanced down at the Pokéball in his hand. "So, umm, 'Dexter', what can you tell us about Onix?" he asked, feeling kind of stupid talking to a computer.

The computer once again let out a chirping sound, and then Dexter began, "_Onix is a Rock-and-Ground-type Pokémon of the Rock Snake variety. It burrows underground at over 50 miles per hour…_"

"Ha… Tell me something I _don't_ know…" Aster murmured, running his free hand through his hair and causing a few chunks of dirt to fall out.

"_Request confirmed_," Dexter replied. "_Onix are immune to electrical attacks, but extremely weak against Water-types and Grass-types, and possess the ability to self-destruct…_"

Everyone in the room, even the Pokémon, glanced over at the Pokéball in Aster's hand with worried expressions.

"_... However, like any Pokémon, they cannot employ this ability while inside a Pokéball, and will not attack when out unless instructed to by a Pokémon trainer,_" Dexter finished.

"Trainer? You mean there's somebody I can hisre to take care of this guy or—?"

"He means _you_," Sarge said.

"What!? ME!? But… but I'm a pro-level _duelist_! I can't spend my time taking care of— GAH!" Aster yelped as he accidentally dropped the Pokéball, which in turn released the 28-foot Pokémon into the approximately 12x12x12 foot room.

Oh, well. At least it wasn't raining anymore.

**YAY! Two updates in one week! Sorry this one was so short. Like I've said before, the chapters always look longer when they're written in my notebook (which, by the way, is almost out of pages. I NEED A NEW ONE! GYAAAH!**

**Well, anyways… Until next time, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**To Infinite Freedom: Actually, I kinda wanted Jaden to be like Ash, in that he has a pretty well-rounded team. As for Magikarp, well… I think **_**Syrus**_** would have an even **_**better**_** reaction, don't you? hinthint**

**To Kaiseress: You're going to love what Bastion says at the end of this chapter…**

**To Chaos Knight…: Nice team (considering you recently started it.)**

**Oh, and one little thing. To all my faithful readers: Please don't tell me when you're all getting diamond and Pearl. It drives me nuts. It's not that I have a **_**thing**_** against it, it's just that, everyone at my school (even the self-proclaimed Pokémon-haters) has it, and I can't get it 'cuz my mom doesn't even know I own a DS! (She's kinda anti-video game…) My dad sent the DS, along with Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue, to me from Florida in secret. This means, I can't just ask her to go buy it for me, since I've been hiding the DS from her for, like, three months.**

**Anyway, bottom line is, don't talk about the new games, 'cuz it makes me unhappy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Warnings: Eerily happy Chazz.**

**Chapter 11**

Ten minutes later, the teens, their Pokémon, and several confused passerby with _their_ Pokémon were standing outside the Ra Yellow dorm and staring at the gaping hole that was once Bastion's room. Aster turned to the others.

"He's gonna kill me, isn't he?" he whimpered.

Another chunk of wall fell to the ground.

"Probably," Sarge said.

"…We could fix it before he gets back…"Chazz said with a pensive look. The others, even Marion, stared blankly at him. "What?"

"Us? _Fix it_?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes…"

"_Before_ he gets back?" Mindy asked in the hopes it would get through to the boy.

"Sure, why not?" Apparently, it would not get through to him.

"Maybe the fact that _none_ of us has ever had to rebuild a _room_ before?" Aster stated.

"_I_ have!" Jaden and Hassleberry said at the same time.

"Perfect!" Chazz exclaimed. "Then we've already got _two_ people who know what they're doing. Plus, if we get our Pokémon to help, the restoration should be complete in no-time!" he punctuated this by spreading his arms wide and laughing.

"Hey, yeah!" Atticus said, "this really_ could_ work!" Blizzy-D began clapping and chanting.

"What do you mean by 'getting our Pokémon to help'?" Jaden asked.

"Simple," Chazz replied. "Remember when Bastion was listing off our Pokémon's attacks? Well, we can use those attacks to put everything back together. For instance," he turned towards the area below the window, "Marion! Confusion!"

Right on cue, the "Puppet" Pokémon's eyes—along with several wall-chunks on the ground—glowed green.

"Woooooah…" Aster murmured as the pieces began to levitate.

"And to think," Chazz said, "Marion and Ian are the only ones who can do this…"

Alexis instantly took the hint. "All right, I get it. But even if we _do_ fix the outside, what do you propose we do about the _inside_?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Ral-ral?" Ian seemed to agree, mimicking her actions.

"That's where me and Jaden come in, right?" Sarge asked.

"Bingo!"

"Chazz, please don't use the word 'bingo'," came a squeaky voice from behind them, "you make it sound creepy."

"SYRUS!" Jaden whirled around to hug the smaller boy.

"Ah-HEMM!" Chazz said irritably. "You know, I _could_ just walk away and let _you_ all figure it out for _yourselves_—"

"WOAH! What happened to Bastion's room!?" Syrus interrupted the spiky-haired teen.

Aster hung his head and raised his hand. "My bad…"

"Hey, guys? Something just occurred to me," Atticus said. The others turned to see the older Obelisk student biting his lower lip with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, Atty?" Alexis asked. It was very unusual to see him so unsettled.

"Well, it's just…" He turned to Chazz. "Okay, I'm not trying to shoot your idea down or anything. In fact, I think it's our best bet but, even if we _do_ put everything back together, what about Dexter? Heck, what about the computer _itself_!?"

"Ooh… Hadn't thought of that…" Chazz murmured. After a moment of thought, he spoke. "Aster, go check out the situation, and we'll figure out what to do from there."

"Why me?"

"Well, for one thing, it's YOUR fault that Bastion's room is now a hole in the wall!" Chazz said sweetly. "For another, you're the only one with a living elevator."

Aster followed Chazz's gaze up to the Onix's head, then turned back to Chazz. "You want me to go up there using _him_?" Aster started. This statement was met with a low, rumbling growl and a glare from the giant Pokémon. "What's _your _problem?" he asked.

"You know," Mindy said, "I think it might be a _girl_ Onix…"

The Onix gave a happier noise, lowering her head until it rested lightly on the boy's shoulder. Aster hung his head again, wishing he'd stayed in the Nurse's office with Bastion. "All right, fine. I'll check it out…"

------

Bastion yawned and stretched. '_Man, that was the best sleep I ever had! Maybe Miss Fontaine wouldn't mind one of these beds going missing…_' He glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Crap." It was almost 7:45, which meant he had only 15 minutes to get back to his dorm before he broke curfew.

------

Unfortunately, the soreness in his muscles made him move slower than usual. '_Jeez, having to sneak into my own dorm room…_'

It was now _well_ past 8:00; in fact it was now well past 8:30 when he finally unlocked his door and flicked on the lights. A squick glance at the far wall—from which approximately four square feet of equasions seemed to have magically disappeared—and he smirked, shaking his head.

"Aster, you idiot…"

**HAHAHA! Didn't expect that last part, didja? Well, it'll probably be a while until my next update, since I now have ANOTHER fic I'm working on (that nobody is commenting on… I wonder why…?**

**Well, until next time, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**To Chaos…: Well, I have a lot of Pokémon games, so I'll make a list of each of my teams at the end of the chapters, 'kay?**

**To Gosurori Otaku: Actually, He didn't get them the wrong way around, they just had to paint over all the cracks in the wall when they put it back together. X3**

**Oh, and also: It's not that I update quickly, I just make sure to write out every one of my stories up to ten chapters in advance, so I can still update even if I hit a writer's block.**

**To Erikacaptor: sob THANK YOU! You're actually the first person to say that to me!**

**To Kaiseress: Actually, that's going to become Aster's trademark as a trainer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Warnings: Princeton-based mania (not just Chazz! O.O)**

**Chapter 12**

At the Princeton Manor, older brothers Slade and Jagger were having problems. Four days after all these insane creatures began appearing all over the world, two of them in particular seemed to have attached themselves to the two young men. The one that enjoyed Slade's company the most looked much like a Rottweiler dog with a white, skull-shaped patch on its head. Slade had actually been okay with the little canine following him around until he found out the _hard_ way that his new best friend could breathe fire. Jagger found the event very amusing, and suggested they name the "cute little guy" Damien. The second creature looked much like a rhinoceros, but with grey, rocky armor, and the brothers guessed it was female.

They had concluded this because she'd already demolished three guest rooms (thankfully, they weren't popular enough to have any guests at the time,) and had actually calmed down and started happily munching away like nothing had happened when she busted down the door to Chazz's unoccupied room and and found his chocolate stash.

"Hey, Jag," Slade said quietly as he and Jagger peeked into the room. The two vaguely noted that one of Chazz's shirts was stuck in her armor.

"Yeah?"

"You think this might be happening at Duel Academy?"

Jagger glanced over at his older brother. "The news reports said it's happening all over the globe, so, probably. Where are you going with this?"

A sly grin appeared on Slade's face as he drew himself up to his full height. Jagger grinned back.

"Let's give Chazz a call."

------

Meanwhile, on Duel Academy Island, the youngest of the three Princetons was confirming what everyone had originally believed: Chazz. Is. Insane.

The spiky-haired teen had convinced temporary-chancellor Crowler to let him renovate the abandoned dorm into a sort of Pokémon hospital (or _center_ winkwink), since the other students' Pokémon would get hurt, and there wasn't much Miss Fontaine could do about it.

Well, girls," he said cheerily to the three Pokémon following him, "I'd say that went well!"

"Shupeeet!" Marion sang.

"I do feel kinda like we cheated, 'cuz your powers made Crowler nicer than usual…" he said, tilting his head down and frowning slightly.

"Mii… Lo-tiiic?" Chazz's new Milotic, Marina, seemed to share her trainer's momentary depression.

"It's okay though, 'cuz we did it so that we'll be able to help other Pokémon!" Chazz said as he straightened up into what _would_ have been a cool-looking victory pose. The only reason it looked more silly than cool, was because he was sporting his old pink kimono, plus a new red Pokéball bandanna which actually effectively hid most of his hair spikes.

"Bea-yuuuuuuu!" sang Kat as she fluttered around in the air. Yup, that's right. As in _Jasmine's_ Kat. In the course of three days, Kat had changed from a Wurmple, to a Silcoon, to a Beautifly.

_**---Flashback---**_

"_It's called evolution," Bastion said. "It happens to more than half of the Pokémon in the world."_

"_I don't know much about this, but, isn't evolution something that happens over millions of years?" Jaden asked._

"_Not with Pokémon, apparently," Mindy replied._

_**---End of Flashback---**_

So now, here was Chazz, with two Pokémon of his own, one Pokémon that he was taking care of while Jaz and Mindy were down at the beach…

…and one cell phone ringing like crazy in his back pocket. The red aura appeared around him, signaling to any passerby that Marion was feeding off her human partner's irritation, before he smiled brightly and said, "Aw, let it ring! It's a good song anyway!" And with that, the little group continued their trek to the Abandoned Dorm.

------

"Why is Chazz's phone playing the Monty Python theme song?" Jagger asked.

Just then, the away message started. The two brothers looked worriedly at each other when they heard a familiar, yet unusually cheery recorded voice ring out from the speaker phone.

"_MOSHI-MOSHI!! You've reached the voicemail of the one-and-only, CHAZZ PRINCETON!! Please leave your name and a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Bye-bye!"_ A small beep came from the machine. Slade and Jagger stared blankly at the phone before the elder set the receiver back down.

"Well," Jagger muttered, "that was creepy…"

"Yeah…" Slade murmured. "What's say we just go and _surprise_ him?"

**Okeydoke! Well, as I promised, here's my Emerald Version Lineup!**

**Sceptile, "Grovie" Lv. 57**

**Attacks:**

**Leaf Blade, Strength, Absorb, Pursuit**

**Sableye, "Daknetsu" Lv. 49**

**Attacks:**

**Shadow Ball, Faint Attack, Toxic, Rock Tomb**

**Absol, "Tao" Lv. 57**

**Attacks:**

**Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace, Bite, Slash**

**Gardevoir, "Legato" Lv. 57**

**Attacks:**

**Psychic, Thief, Calm Mind, Future Sight**

**Swellow, "Tailor" Lv. 34**

**Attacks:**

**Fly, Double Team, Endeavor, Quick Attack**

**Smeargle, "Peter" Lv. 49**

**Attacks:**

**Aerial Ace, Faint Attack, Hyper Beam**

**Well, that's all for my Emerald Team. Next time, we'll be looking at my Ruby version team! And these guys are in the 80-100 range!**

**Well, until next time, see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**To Chaos…: Wooow… Impressive. Actually, my Emerald Version got a bug in it. Originally, I'd managed to get the Eon Ticket (I went to the Nintendo store in New York last summer), so I'd gotten ahold of the Latis pair, plus a friend traded me his Mew in exchange for Latias. (The Mew, "Mewsica", was only level 15 at the time and Latias was around 50-something. Besides, he was only interested in Pokédez completion.) Anyway, I managed to trade all my faves to my Ruby version, since that's the one I'm trying to break my battle tower record on. (approx. 183 wins and counting.)**

**To Gosurori Otaku: Ehh, not exactly. I've **_**written**_** out chapters one through 22, but I still only type out each chapter one at a time and submit them the second I'm done.**

**To Coco Gash Jirachi: So true!**

**To Jerex: I believe I've mentioned this in previous chapters, but seeing as you're a new reviewer, I'll just tell you straight: I have already written the next several chapters of this story. I have plans for ALL the legendaries, and I have no interest in changing my mind right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Warnings: More Princeton-based mania.**

**Chapter 13**

It was 2:00 PM at the prestigious Duel Academy when Chazz heard the familiar drone of the family chopper approaching.

"Don't even think about it, Marion," he said to the ghost Pokémon that was coming up behind him. "I _want_ to be mad for this."

------

As Chazz soon found out, it was _very_ hard to be mad at his brothers for interrupting his work. The two just looked so… well… _pathetic!_

Before their trip to the academy, Slade and Jagger had decided to wear regular street clothes to avoid getting any more of their good suits messed up, so Slade was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a Tokyo University hoodie with the sleeves ripped off. He'd also managed to get the edges of his beard and hair singed off, courtesy of Damien, so he looked kind of ragged.

Jagger was no better off. The younger of the two had been assigned with keeping the two Pokémon under control in the _back_ of the helicopter, so along with the white, long-sleeve T-shirt and faded blue jeans, he was also sporting a black eye, a small cut on his cheek, a bite mark on his hand (no blood, just a mark), and, like his older brother, very messy hair.

Of course, Chazz had been doing hard work at the abandoned dorm for the entire Saturday, so he shared an equally bedraggled appearance to his brothers. He'd spent most of the time dislodging the nailed-up boards from the building's windows, and was still wearing the purple cargo pants, black tank top, and heavy work gloves from then. He also had a faint sunburn on his exposed shoulders.

"So," the youngest of the tree said, "what are _you_ doing here?" He didn't bother to hide the amusement in his voice over his brother's appearance.

"What? A guy needs an _excuse_ to go see how his baby brother's doing?" Slade asked.

Chazz scowled. He hated when Slade called him that. It always meant the two were up to something. "In _your_ case, yes."

Jagger stepped forward. "Now, now, Chazz. We just came over for a friendly visit it all."

"Right. And Crowler's King of Games," Chazz replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure I'd get the joke if I knew who Crowler is…" Slade replied flatly as a loud banging noise began emanating from the back of the chopper. The three Pokémon all perked up when barking and roaring began to accompany the previous sounds, and Jagger went over to the hatch in the back.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses!" he called.

"You guys have Pokémon, too?" Chazz asked, turning to his oldest brother.

"Po-kay-whats?"

"That's what Crowler said."

"GYAAAK!" came Jagger's yelp as his rhino-like companion tackled him to the ground with a happy growl.

"Haha! Looks like that Ryhorn has the hots for you, big bro!" Chazz laughed.

It was that Damien jumped straight into Slade's arms, letting out what actually sounded like _laughing_.

"Woooooah. Houndour, too!? Aw, man, you're so _lucky_!"

"How's that?" Jagger growled, staggering back to his feet.

"Well, with your current lineup, they can easily make up for each other's weaknesses.

Except water, of course," he added, looking over at Marina with pride.

"CHAZZ!" a voice called.

Said boy turned to see Jaden leaning against the doorframe to the stairs, and Syrus struggling to reach the last step. Both looked completely out of breath.

"What is it?" Chazz asked in a flat tone.

"Can we borrow Marina for a while?" Jaden asked.

Chazz hugged the Milotic much like a child would hold onto a teddy bear. "What do you want her for!?" The spiky-haired boy was _extremely_ protective of his marine friend since she was less than a year old. Asking to "borrow" her was like asking him to throttle you.

"Ummm, there was kind of an accident…" Syrus trailed off.

The oddly-dressed Slifer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but show me."

**Okeydoke! Now, here's my Ruby Version Lineup!**

**Swampert, Spert Lv. 100**

**Attacks: Surf, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Rock Smash**

**Mewtwo, Bigcat Lv. 100**

**Attacks: Psychic, Thunderbolt, Recover, Swift**

**Latios, no name Lv. 100**

**Attacks: Psychic, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Surf**

**Banette, Shupra Lv. 100**

**Attacks: Shadow Ball, Grudge, Thief, Curse**

**Milotic, Milo Lv. 100**

**Attacks: Surf, Ice Beam, Recover, Mirror Coat**

**Mew, Mewsica Lv. 41**

**Attacks: Metronome, Roar, Psychic, Transform**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nyaah! Hi, everyone! Okay, get this: My dad lives in Florida, and from time to time he sends me stuff (that's how I got my DS.) I recently got another package from him containing two DS games. One of them is the New Super Mario bros. game (the one that's 2.5-D), and the other was… Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007! (I know, I'd been expecting Either Diamond or Pearl, too.)**

**On top of that, everyone in my school keeps coming to me asking for help on THEIR Diamond and Pearl games, 'cuz they know I'm a Pokémaniac, and they figure I already have one, if not **_**both**_**, games! whimper**

**Anyways, just so you guys know, my school year is almost over, which means that finals and the threat of a Summer job are probably going to keep me from updating after this chapter. Look on the bright side, though! Once the school year starts up again (at the end of friggin' AUGUST), I'll be back in action!**

**To Coco Gash Jirachi: Calm down! You'll find out soon enough!**

**To Angel…: Well, don't forget, it used to be my friend's. It was pretty cool of him to go and get its name changed for me before we traded. (You don't wanna know what Mewsica's name was before, trust me.)**

**To Kaiseress: Oh, jeez. Sorry! Actually, my fourth period class is changing classrooms, so that's where I was working on it. Suddenly the lunch bell rang, so I had to finish up **_**really**_** quick, and just kinda forgot… Anyways, in reference to your team, have you ever considered using Flygon? Before my first Emerald game crashed, I used one in the Battle Frontier, along with an Absol, and got over 100 wins in… pretty much everything… I dunno… I had all gold symbols.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokémon, or any pop culture references mentioned in the story.**

**Warnings: More Princeton-based mania.**

**Chapter 14**

As it turned out, two boys—one in Ra Yellow, the other in Obelisk Blue— had gotten into a not-so-small argument about which was better— the Obelisk's Growlithe of the Ra's Flareon. Needless to say, the Pokémon battle that ensued started a considerably large mildfire. Combining Marina's Water Pulse, Mana's Water Sport, and Kat's Gust attacks, the nearly 20-meter fire was quickly snuffed out.

The five boys (well, three boys and two men; whatever) were now resting on the front steps of the Slifer dorm, watching their Pokémon playing.

"Man," Slade said, breaking the silence, "what a day…"

"Heh, you should've seen what happened at the Ra dorm a few days ago," Chazz laughed as he leaned back against the railing. "Hey, by the way, Jag, I know you named Slade's Houndour 'Damien', but what did you name your Ryhorn?"

"We couldn't think of any appropriate names," Jagger replied. Slade let out a small snort of laughter thinking about some of the _in_appropriate ones.

Chazz looked thoughtful for a moment as he watched the still-unnamed Ryhorn charge at Kat, who fluttered out of the way. The Ryhorn then slammed into the tree behind Kat, knocking it down, and it was like a lightbulb went on in Chazz's head.

"Senko!" he cried, causing the other four to jump in surprise. Slade and Jagger stared at Chazz for a full ten seconds before the suggested name sunk in and they both dissolved into laughter. Jaden and Syrus just looked confused, so Chazz explained.

"Jagger's first girlfriend was this insane blonde chick named Senko. She had a tendency to fly off the handle for no reason whatsoever, which is why it only lasted about a month. But that's why it's a perfect name for Ryhorn!"

"Alright, then, Senko it is!" Jagger said, still laughing.

"Hey, what's up with them?" Syrus asked. The others followed the blunette's gaze over to where the Pokémon were no longer playing. Bartleby, Damien and Senko were tensed up and growling, while Mana, Kat and Marina all whimpered and scurried back over to their human companions. Marion seemed to be feeding off of the first three's apparent rage.

"Uh-oh…" Chazz said.

"'_Uh-oh_'?" Slade repeated, "What's 'Uh-oh'?"

"Normally Marion sticks with me, since I'm practically the definition of 'angry white boy'," Chazz said as Marina whimpered again. He took off his left glove and scratched in between her antennae, and she calmed down a little.

"So, _their_ anger is stronger than yours?" Jaden asked worriedly as flames began to erupt from the holes in Bartleby's back.

"Right now it is," came the reply as Chazz tried to figure out just what it was that had their Pokémon so worked up.

Just then, the ground began to rumble, the three teens relaxing and the two older Princeton brothers panicked. The ground split open, and none other than Aster and Diamond (the Onix), along with the newest addition to their team, a Gligar named Doom, burst out of the ground.

"Hey, guys!" he called as he ran over to them. Like Slade and Jagger, Aster had decided that wearing fine suits wasn't a good idea when training Pokémon, so he'd taken to wearing more durable clothing. He pushed his tunneling goggles up to his forehead. "There's something really happening underground. All the Pokémon down there are either really timid or unusually violent. Can you _believe_ a bunch of Diglett attacked us all at once for no reason!?" he exclaimed.

"Violent?" Syrus murmured. "Aw, man. That can't be good, especially with _Ground_-types!"

Aster nodded solemnly. "Yeah. We've been as careful as we possibly can, but the wild Pokémon—especially the ones near the volcano—keep _actively_ trying to collapse our tunnels! That's why we've decided to stay topside for a while," he finished. Diamond growled in agreement, resting her chin on Aster's shoulder.

"You think the volcano might have something to do with it?" Jaden wondered aloud. The others looked at him with surprised expressions. "What I mean is, maybe the Pokémon know something we don't"

"I think your friend may have something there," Jagger said. Slade and Chazz's jaws dropped. Jagger _never_ agreed with other people! Not even _them_! "Oh, come on! They _do _say that animals can sense natural disasters before they happen!" There was a moment of silence as the others mulled this over in their minds.

"It looks like we're gonna have to figure out what's going on ourselves, then," Jaden said decisively. "It couldn't be a regular eruption if both our Pokémon _and_ the wild ones are freaking out…"

"Didn't Dexter once say that there were really powerful legendary Pokémon?" Syrus asked. "If there's something like that living in the volcano, then I _really_ don't think we should bother it…" Syrus said.

"Kiiip," Mana agreed, hiding in his blazer.

**Okeydoke! That's all for this chapter! (And BTW, I'm not trying to be flaky about putting my Pokémon teams up, I just left my list at home. I'm typing this at my school… -')**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, guys! Guess what!? My local library actually lets me log on to (It didn't do that before) This means that I'll be able to keep on updating the story now! (It'll probably take longer, though. I only get one hour of time on the computer a day, and the computer at home is off-limits to me.)**

**Oh, but I have awesome news! I GOT POKÉMON PEARL VERSION! It's the coolest thing! I beat the elite four within four days of starting the game. -' Haha, that alone tells you quite a bit about my social life…)**

**OH! Also, I have new pics in my Deviantart gallery. (You can get there via the hyperlink in my author's profile here.) They're Pokémorphs.**

**To An Angel Flying…: Nice guess, but no. Sorry, sweetie.**

**To Infinite Freedom: Answering your ideas in order:**

**1. No. Jaden will not get all the legendaries. Not that I have anything against the guy, but if he gets all the legendaries, then that will make him too powerful a trainer, so it's not fair.**

**2. Aster hasn't been **_**digging**_** tunnels, so much as he's been managing the tunnels Diamond has already made, and keeping the peace (or at least trying to) with the subterranean Pokémon on (or under, rather) the island.**

**3. Nice guess!**

**To Kaiseress: It's not like his suit got **_**ruined**_** per say… He's just a priss and doesn't want the suit to get dirty.**

**To Chaos Night…: Heehee. I love how people are trying to guess what's in the volcano. It's like I'm on a gameshow!**

**To Ookami Bakura: Hey, you're a new reader, aren't you:D Well, welcome! I hope you continue to enjoy my stories!**

**To Gosuri Otaku: Hahaha… In the GX episode that aired last week, Syrus asked the same thing! Heehee…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Pokémon. Yet.**

**Warnings: Really bad jokes, and Jaden says something smart (Eee! Mommy!)**

**Chapter 14**

"So, tell me again," Jagger said. "_Why_ are we following some _kids_ to the top of an _ACTIVE_ volcano!?"

"Cuz there aren't any _in_active ones around here," Chazz called back to his older brother. The bad joke was met with groans and eyes rolls from both the humans _and_ the Pokémon. "Hey, what did you expect me to say!? Besides, if there _is_ a legendary Pokémon living in this hunk of rock, then _I_ wanna see it!"

"But what if it's really powerful?" Syrus whimpered. "What if we make it mad and it attacks us!?"

"Then we'll be okay, right?" Slade broke in.

Chazz turned his head. "How do you figure that, bro?"

"Well, I remember you saying something about Fire-types being weak against water, and it kind of stands to reason that a volcano-dwelling Pokémon would be a fire-type…"

"Be that as it may," Aster said as they stepped out of the forest line, "I doubt they'd call it a _legendary_ Pokémon if a couple regular Pokémon with a type advantage could beat it."

"Gli-i," Doom said from his perch on Aster's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure Ground- and Rock- types have an advantage too, don't they?" Jaden asked.

"When did _you_ start using your brain?" Chazz asked.

"When did you _stop_ using _yours_!?" a female voice came from behind them.

The boys all turned to see Alexis, followed by a recently-evolved Ian, running up the path towards them.

Why is she wearing a boy's uniform?" Jagger whispered to Chazz.

"Easier to move around in," Chazz replied. "In fact, _most_ of the girls wear guy clothes nowadays."

"Didn't you guys hear the announcement?" Alexis scolded. "Students are to keep _away_ from both the volcano _and_ the forest surrounding it!"

"Don't worry about it," Aster said. "If the volcano blows, Diamond can just divert any lava flows with one of her tunnels! We'll be fine!"

"That's _not_ what I'm talking about," Alexis said in an exasperated tone, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Kir-rr!" Ian agreed, mimicking her actions.

"Then what's up?" Jaden asked.

Alexis glanced up at the volcano's peak and shifted a little. "A few hours ago, Bastion picked up some strange energy signals of some sort on his computer coming from the volcano. He said that it was contained, but that it probably won't stay that way for long, which is why four other trainers besides me are using their Psychic-type Pokémon's abilities to get everyone away from it."

"But that's exactly why we're here," Slade said. "We wanted to see firsthand what's going on around here!"

The others murmured in agreement as the ground rumbled slightly.

"And besides," Chazz added, "it's like Jaden and Slade said, if it _is_ a Pokémon in the volcano that's causing all this, then it's probably a Fire-type. And if it _is_, then all of our Pokémon at the very least have a natural defense against it."

Alexis sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose again. '_So stubborn…_' she thought. "Fine. You want to get yourselves killed, then be my guests," she said.

"Perfect!" Chazz said in his disturbingly happy voice. "Would you mind doing me a teeny-tiny little favor, then?"

"What is it?"

"Take Kat back to Jasmine for me. I don't want anything bad to happen to her," he said, handing the net ball containing Kat over to Alexis.

She took it and nodded. "I hope you guys know what you're doing," she said nervously. She then backed off a bit and Ian grasped her free hand. "Ian, TELEPORT!" she called out. She and Ian both appeared to turn into white silhouettes of themselves before disappearing completely.

**Okeydoke! That's all for this chapter! Next chapter, we finally get to see which Pokémon partner Zane gets!**

**Also, get this: because I now have Pokémon Pearl version, I no longer have "teams" in my Fire Red, Emerald, and Ruby games. This is because I have migrated all of my Pokémon from said games to Pearl, including two Rayquazas, a Mew, a Latias, the tree "Regis" the legendary birds and dogs, Lugia, Ho-oh, and any other Pokémon I know I can't obtain otherwise in Pearl. And they can't come back.**

**So, instead, I will give you all my Pearl team.**

**When I remember to bring my list to the library with me. (Sorry! I'm being scatterbrained!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nyaa! Hi, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Nothing new has happened at all aside from me reading Truman Capote's "In Cold Blood" for my summer reading project. (that's how summer vacation works in Olney) so I have no interesting pre-chapter tidbits to share. shrugs**

**To Kaiseress: How's this? Actually, since I have to get to my Summer reading project, this is probably the last time I'll update this summer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Pokémon. Yet.**

**Warnings: Severe violence, both human and Pokémon-induced.**

**Chapter 16**

"_And it's yet another win for ZAAAAANE TRUESDAAAALE!_" the announcer's voice was just barely heard over the cheers of the self-proclaimed "Zane-iacs" as their bad-boy icon left the massive arena. They didn't even acknowledge the boy's defeated opponent, who was lying of the floor of the arena with a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth…

------

'_these duels are getting easier and easier for me_,' the Duel Academy graduate thought to himself as he took a back alley shortcut. He'd decided to walk back to the hotel he was staying at, even though the sidewalks in New York were just as crowded as the streets. Plus, who would want to mess with a guy as scary looking as him? Zane glanced at the night skyline and saw the top of the Westin Hotel. "Almost there," he murmured. Then he heard a laugh come from behind. The older Truesdale turned to see a large, bald-headed man, along with what looked like a purple dinosaur with spikes running from its large ears down to the base of its tail, blocking the path behind him.

"Dat was our _friend_ you took out, ya' green-haired freak!" the "cue ball" said.

"Yeah, freak!" a higher-toned voice came from the other end of the alley. Zane made another one-eighty, only to find his only remaining escape path blocked by two more thugs and their Pokémon. One of the thugs looked almost like a redhead version of Chazz and was wearing a black hoodie with ripped blue jeans. His Pokémon looked like some sort of lion-dog-tiger hybrid. The other man was wearing a leather jacket and had a mohawk made up of several round, long spikes, which all together made him look like some deranged biker. _This _guy's Pokémon was extremely muscular, and if it weren't for the thing's four arms and slate grey skin, Zane might've mistaken it for just another really ugly human. Not one of the four looked happy.

"Am I supposed to be feeling guilty about beating him? Your friend is a poor excuse for a duelist—well, _was_— who shouldn't have even _tried_ to beat me," Zane scoffed. In the back of his mind, he admitted that he was just stalling, trying to figure out an escape. So far, there was none.

"Don't make a dif'rence," the "biker" said.

"Yeah, man! He's in'na _hospital_ now, tanks ta' YOU!" the redhead shouted. His striped companion growled savagely.

"And now," the "cue ball" said, slamming a fist into the palm of his other hand, "you're gonna pay for it, pretty boy." He glanced at his reptilian friend. "Awright Killa', time ta earn ya' keep hea'. STOMP 'IM!"

"You too, Fang!" The redhead laughed. "It's CRUNCH TIME!"

"Let's go, Supa! CROSS CHOP!" the "biker" called out.

All three Pokémon launched forward at once, headed straight for Zane. The boy's entire body tensed up as he silently prayed that the alleyway was _just_ wide enough for him to dodge the seemingly bloodthirsty Pokémon. Apparently, though, he didn't need to worry about it. Just as Fang, who seemed to be the fastest, jumped up to clamp his jaws down on the duelist's throat, a blue glow surrounded the striped Pokémon's body and some invisible force turned him around in midair before throwing him headlong into his muscular friend, Supa. Unfortunately, both were already too far into their attacks to do anything about it so, in a matter of seconds, both were lying battered, bruised, and unconscious on the grimy alleyway pavement. Zane had only a split second to be surprised, however. He heard a loud roar above him and whirled around to see the third Pokémon—whose name he assumed was actually "Killer"—trashing about in the air, surrounded by the same blue glow that had covered Fang.

"Killa'!" the "cue ball" yelled out. "What's going' on!?"

A low, bitter-sounding chuckle echoed through the alley. '_I despise humans like you. You use Pokémon as nothing more than tools to fulfill your selfish desires_,' The voice echoed in the same way the laugh had, but it sounded so close that Zane could've sworn the owner of it was standing right next to him. '_You Pokémon are no better. You take orders from these spineless hmans without question. You have abandoned your PRIDE as Pokémon! You have allowed yourselves to become WEAK!_' A faint outline of… _something_… appeared next to Zane before the owner of the voice slowly shimmered into view. The boy looked up at what he hoped was an ally.

He could guess from the light purple fur on its arms and legs, and from the long, violet-colored tail that it was a Pokémon, but it was wearing some bizarre-lookin armor of some sort, so he couldn't see its face.

As though reading his mind, the Pokémon turned its head towards Zane. The duelist could see the creature's blue eyes glowing through the helmet's black lens before hearing, '_Don't get the wrong idea, Mr. Truesdale. If you didn't intrigue me so, I wouldn't be wasting my time saving you from these weaklings._' With that, the armored Pokémon raised it's left hand, and the three tugs and the remaining two Pokémon were lifted into the air, kicking and screaming. Another low, bitter laugh and all six were hurled straight into the nearest wall, at which point Zane heard sickening cracking sounds and watched as the now limp bodies fell down onto a large pile of garbage bags at the end of the alley. The Pokémon standing next to Zane relaxed a bit, the glow disappearing from behind the helmet lens. Then, the helmet came off completely. '_I am Mewtwo_,' it said telepathically. '_Zane Truesdale, I would like you to be my human partner_.'

"Partner?" Zane repeated dumbly.

Mewtwo nodded. '_I hear there are special Pokémon battle tournaments. The only problem is, a Pokémon, even one like myself who can, in a sense, talk, cannot enter on their own._'

Zane chuckled, much like Mewtwo had done before, and crossed his arms. "I see. So all you want is a human as ruthless as you are to enter _into_ these tournaments." He locked eyes with the tall Psychic-type. "What's in it for me?" he asked.

'_Well, for one, the world's strongest Pokémon_,' Mewtwo replied. '_For another, you will once again be undefeated. Those ignorant humans will realize that I am the world's strongest Pokémon, and you will be recognized as the greatest trainer EVER!_'

It took Zane less than a minute to consider. "Mewtwo," he said, holding out a hand, "you have yourself a partner."

Mewtwo put its helmet back on, smiling and reaching out to shake the former duelists' hand.

'_Partners_.'

**Okeydoke! That's all for this chapter! Who saw ****that**** one coming?**

**I've given up on putting my teams up here, since the only ****Pokémon I ever keep in my team 24/7 is my level 100 Meowth (I like it better than Persian) whose name is Meowzer. His attacks are Pay Day, Aerial Ace, Water Pulse, and Thunder, and I've beaten both the Kanto league and the Sinnoh league with just him. I'm very proud.**


	17. Chapter 17 part 1

**Hel-LOOOOOOO, READEEEERRRRS! It's been quite a while, hasn't it?**

**To Infinite Freedom: Okay, I've said this at least five times before in previous Author's-Notes: I have already decided on what will happen in the story! In fact, at the risk of having another case of "Duel Academy Musical" on my hands, I don't even BEGIN writing my stories unless I've thought of everything from the very beginning to the very end! In other words,**** I'M NOT TAKING SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT TO PUT IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS OF "PO-KÉ-OH! GX"!!!!!!**

**(Sorry, but this is just getting ridiculous. I was starting to feel like no one actually **_**reads**_** my A-Ns.) Oh, and also, no pairings, sorry.**

**To Sakura…: THANKS!**

**To KaveTenjoin: Actually, once the school year kicks off, there's probably going to be a few more spoiler pics on my Devart account, so tread lightly there, okay?**

**To MegaxRoll4eva: Wow, your username is tough to type! As for what's next, you'll see…**

**To Angel…: I love the baby Mewtwo, too! "Life is wonderful… but why?" And perhaps that "friend" he needs is a certain underground duelist…? hinthint**

**To Gosurori Otaku: Okay, just so you know, Zane is NOT being controlled by  
Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokémon was actually giving our bad-boy a choice, and our bad-boy just happened to say yes.**

**To GammaBond: Answering your questions in order:**

**1. Yes, I **_**am**_** out of my mind, and have been that way for years, thanks.**

**2. Who ever said it was Entei in the volcano?**

**3. No, he won't. I used a regular ol' Scyther and reduced Mewtwo's HP to 1 in my game. No legends needed.**

**4. Thanks for the compliment, and I most certainly will!**

**To Kaiseress: Thank you, and frankly, I can't really remember just how long it took to raise my Meowth (oh, and BTW, I checked, and the Meowth in question is actually named "Whiskers." Meowzer is his son.)**

**To Jerex: Thanks for the compliment! Oh, and yeah, it was just a normal duel. (Well, as normal as it gets when the "Hell Kaiser" duels…) No, Zane did not feel himself above Pokémon before Mewtwo showed up, he just had no interest in them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Pokémon. Yet.**

**Warnings: Severe violence, both human and Pokémon-induced.**

**Chapter 17**

**(Part 1)**

Back on Duel Academy island, Syrus was clinging to Jaden like his life depended on it. The Slifer, on the other hand, was leaning over the lip of the volcano, staring in amazement at all of the fire Pokémon gathered on the inner walls.

"What the heck are they doing?" Slade asked.

"Drrouu?" Damien whimpered. He seemed just as confused as Slade.

"Not sure…" Chazz murmured, pulling his digital recording camera out of one of his cargo pants pockets. He eased himself onto an onoccupied ledge just three feet below the edge and pressed the "on" switch.

"Chazz!" Jagger hissed, hoping the wild Pokémon wouldn't hear. "What do you think you're _doing_!?"

"I _think_ I'm catching these Pokémon's behavior on film to show to Bastion!" the younger Princeton retorted as he slipped a gloved hand under an elastic strap on the camera. "I may have learned a lot about Pokémon in the past few days, but _Bastion's_ the authority on the subject!"

All of a sudden, the lava below began to bubble and swirl, and the wild Pokémon began to retreat to the upper ledges. Clearly, they didn't care one way or the other about the trainers and their Pokémon being there, as two young Pokémon—Chazz recognized them as Magby and Vulpix—joined the spiky-haired teenon the ledge. Then, they continued with what appeared to be a staring contest with the lava. Said lava was swirling faster and faster, as though someone had pulled an invisible plug, and now it was all draining away, as what looked like a giant bubble of fire began forming in the center…

**Okeydoke! That's all for this chapter! (or, at least, this PART of the chapter…)**

**Mostly, I did this so that I could fit it all in, and still be able to update in my second week of school like I promised. Hopefully, this is the only time I'll have to do this.**

**So until next time, See ya!**


	18. Chapter 17part2

**Hi, everyone! Okay, get this: The day after I wrote the previous message (which I have now deleted) I konked out at nine PM and woke up around 5 AM, so now I have the time, energy, and attention span for typing and updating! YESSSS!**

**So let's get to it then, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Pokémon. Yet.**

**Warnings: Nothin' much this chapter. Chazz makes a bad pun.**

**Chapter 17**

**(Part 2)**

"Yes, I know. No, Mom, I'm fine. Whaaaat!? Mom, I'm not going to drop out of Duel Academy because of Pokémon! Yes, I promise," Bastion said, sighing. This was the fifty-third time his mother had called to discuss this with him since he'd held a televised, thirty-minute discussion on Pokémon two days prior. He'd actually found it kind of cute when kids around the world started e-mailing questions about their Pokémon to "Professor" Bastion, but his mother's excessive phone calls were beginning to annoy him. Just then, a knock came at the door accompanied by Alexis' voice calling his name. He silently thanked whatever holy being that was watching over him before saying, "Ah, Mom? I'm sorry, but I gotta go… Yeah. Okay. I love you too. Bye."

He dropped the receiver back into its holder and made his way to the door. He opened it to find Alexis and Ian looking slightly upset

"Hello, Alexis. How's the evacuation going?" he asked.

"Not good. Jaden and the others are up on the volcano."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey, I _tried_ reasoning with them! They want to find out firsthand what's happening. They're probably at the very top by now…" she added with a worried look.

"Crap…" Bastion muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, then, I'll just have to go and help them, won't I?" with that, he returned to his desk, selected six of the varied Pokéballs and attached them to his belt. "All right, let's go."

When the two got outside, though, they saw something that just about made their hearts stop.

Spiraling up from the peak of the volcano was an enormous column of fire.

------

"GYAAAH!" Chazz yelped as he scrambled back up to where the others were. He shoved the camera back into his pocket before reaching down to pull the Vulpix and Magby up as well. "What the heck is going on!?" he cried out.

"No clue!" Aster called back over the flame's roar.

As though on cue, a loud shrieking sound came from the center of the burning pillar, which seemed to shrink a bit before the fire dispersed altogether. In its place a large, orange bird Pokémon with burning wings, crest, and tail was flying in wide circles above the trainers.

"Hey, check it out, Aster! A phoenix!" Chazz laughed. This joke was rewarded with a smack on the back of his head.

The Fire-type flying overhead suddenly spotted the humans and, hovering less than twenty feet above them, began to glow.

"G-guys?" Syrus whimpered. "I th-think we should g-get out of here!"

"I second that," Jagger agreed almost instantly.

Chazz glanced down at the two Fire-types clinging to his legs. "You guys don't wanna be here either, do ya?" he asked as he gathered them into his arms.

"Vuuul…" the little Vulpix cried as she hid her three tails between her legs. **(1)**

"Maah," the Magby said as she gripped the shoulder strap of Chazz's tank top.

"Alright, then. It's settled," Aster said, pulling out Diamond's Pokéball. "Let's go Diamond! Get us OUTTA here!" Within mere moments, the Rock Snake Pokémon was towering above them. Unfortunately, the firey bird Pokémon took this as a challenge and redirected its Sky Sttack at Diamond. _Fortunately_, Slade had been sight about the type advantages, and the Flying-type move did verylittle damage to the giant Rock-type.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice anymore," Slade grumbled. He turned to Chazz. "Okay, what moves does Damien have?" he asked.

An accented voice came from behind. "Nothing that would prove effective against Moltres, I'm afraid."

"Bastion!" the four teens cried out.

"What are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

Saving your asses, apparently," Bastion replied. **(2)** The British duelist unclipped two of the Pokéballs from his belt and tossed them in front of him. "You guys get out of here while you still can," he said as his Masquerain, Spritz, and Poliwhirl, Whorl, appeared in front of him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chazz said while pulling out Marina's Pokéball with some difficulty. "We have Pokémon too, you know!" A few seconds later, Chazz's Milotic friend was in front of him.

Bastion sighed. "Now I see why Alexis gave up on you…" he muttered before saying, "if anyone has any Rock-, Ground-, or Fire-types, now would be a good time to return them to their Pokéballs! Now, Whorl, use Rain Dance! Spritz, fire your Bubblebeam at Moltres!"

Chazz grinned. "Okay, Marina! Hit Moltres with Water Pulse!"

The three Water-types leapt into action. The black spiral on whorl's belly glowed with a bluish light before shooting what looked like a blue lightning bolt straight into the sky. Seconds later, dark clouds appeared over the entire island and thunder could be heard rumbling through the air. The second the rain began pouring down, Spritz fired a stream of shining, rainbow-colored bubbles at Moltres, which already seemed weakened by the rain alone.

"Gyaaaoooo!" Moltres shrieked as the water attack scored a direct hit and the Flame Pokémon faltered in its flight. **(3)**

"Miiiii-LO!" Marina cried out as she fired her most powerful attack at the struggling Fire-type. Moltres shrieked again as the Water Pulse attack, powered up by the rain, sapped the last of its strength and sent the giant bird Pokémon plummeting back down into the lava.

**YAY! I finished this chapter! Now for the footnotes:**

**(1) No, that wasn't a miscount. The Vulpix only has three tails 'cuz she's still young, and Vulpix **_**start out **_**with only one tail. Yup.**

**(2) As it turns out, in England, the word "arse" is more offensive than "ass", which**

**is why Draco Malfoy used the latter in the first Harry Potter movie.**

**(3) I really didn't mean for that alliteration to be in there… Sorry…**

**Now I'm gonna go sleep 'cuz I am spent!**

**See ya!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi, everyone! It's been a while, huh?**

**To Chaos Knight of Doom: Well, I didn't rush myself this time… Though this probably wasn't what you meant… sweatdrop**

**To Saundersfamily007: I thank you for the compliment, and if you want, I could draw that image for you. (I have a Deviantart account. Same username.)**

**To natat: Well, it's been a while since I've UPDATED this, so I guess we're even on that note… And don't worry, I will!**

**To Angel…: Well, yeah. They said so in the story… as did I in nearly all of my author's comments…**

**To NarutoxHinata4ever: If you can't remember, then you can just look back on previous chapters… No-one's saying you can't do that…**

**To Bzzyt: You'll find out soon enough, I promise…**

**To Artemis Ignitan: Wow, I could SWEAR you're psychic! And yeah, you're right. It DOES suit him…**

**To Jerex: Defeated Moltres? You think so? Hmm… Also, Yes, I will include DS Pokémon, but they probably won't appear for several more chapters. And just for the record, Zane and Mewtwo don't really need to be "stopped," seeing as all they're doing is competing in tournaments to achieve the title of "the world's strongest." Just like Zane is in the show. He's being sort of bad, but he's not any real **_**evil**_** that our heroes have to deal with immediately. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Pokémon. Yet.**

**Warnings: Nothin' much this chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

About five minutes later, the storm clouds cleared up, and everyone was sitting down, exhausted. The Vulpix and Magby, which had apparently decided they liked Chazz, were now asleep in his lap.

"Man, Pokémon just _love_ you, don't they little bro?" Jagger said in amazement.

"I'm pretty sure Marion only likes him for his bad emotions," Syrus said.

"_What_ bad emotions!?" Slade asked. "It's like Chazz is on extra-strength _happy_ _pills _or something!"

"He doesn't need 'em so long as either Marion or Marina's around," Jaden replied. The two older Princetons stared at him blankly, so he elaborated. "Marina has the ability to calm people down, even if they're blind with rage," he explained.

"And Marion, being a Shuppet, feeds directly off of negative emotions," Aster added.

A few minutes of silence passed before Slade spoke. "She'll never go hungry…"

Chazz glared at his brother before staring off into space. "Sun's almost gone. We should probably be getting back."

The others looked at the horizon, surprised to see the sun was now just a deep orange-red sliver against the ocean.

Syrus sighed. "You know what? So far the time I've spent on this island has been the craziest of my life."

"Tell me about it," Jaden agreed. "Shadow riders and sacred beasts…"

"Duel Spirits and Pokémon…" Chazz added.

"Hot women with pet tigers…" Bastion trailed off, smiling. Jaden, Syrus, and Chazz gave the young prodigy a deadpan look while Aster, Jagger, and Slade all laughed.

"Umm, yeah," Syrus said. "Well, what I'm getting at here is that the battle with Moltres seemed way to _easy_…"

"That's kinda what I was thinking too, Sy," Jaden said, nodding. "As sweet as Chazz and Bastion's Pokémon's moves were, it still feels like the battle should've been… I dunno… longer?"

"You're just jealous because I got to battle a legendary Pokémon and _you_ didn't!" Chazz proclaimed, standing up. The baby Pokémon in his arms, now awake, cheered in agreement.

"Actually, Chazz, Jaden's right," Bastion cut in.

"WHAT!?" Chazz yelped.

"In fact," Bastion continued, checking his watch, "Moltres, being a legendary Fire-type, has most likely been using the magma in the volcano to heal itself. It should be flying back out any—"

"GYAAAAAOO!"

"—second," he muttered flatly.

"Aw, man! Why didn't you tell us _before_!?" Syrus cried out.

"I figured the rain had solidified the lava long enough to keep Moltres in while we got away! I didn't take into account how exhausting the battle was, though…"

"Well, _that_ plan worked out _gloriously_!" Chazz said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Bastion decided not to dignify that statement with comment. Instead, he unclipped the third Pokéball and a Lure Ball from his belt and tossed them. "Sparky! Gyara! Let's go!" he called out. At once a huge, serpentine Pokémon, almost as big as Diamond, appeared with a _much _smaller one beside it. The small one had a pair of antennae that sparked at the ends.

"I can't believe you'd use such a _generic_ name for an Electric-type," Chazz said to Bastion in a teasing tone.

"Oh, shut up," Bastion muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, the legendary bird burst up out of the molten rock below. Small chunks of half-solid magma clung to Moltres' body, and the Fire-type did not appear happy about this development.

Not.

One.

Bit.

"Gyaoooooooooo…" Moltres growled as it, once again, began to glow.

"Doesn't that thing know any other attacks!?" Jagger groaned.

"Rhyoo," Senko growled in agreement.

"Don't encourage it," Slade hissed, giving the second oldest an elbow jab in the side.

"Actually," Bastion said without looking back at them, "please _do_ encourage it. The more power it uses up, the easier it will be to beat it. GYARA! HYDRO PUMP!" he called out.

The Gyarados moved its head back slightly and roared before firing a massive jet of water directly at the glowing bird Pokémon.

"All right, Sparky, get ready," Bastion said to the small Water-type next to him.

"Chou-Chou!" Sparky cried out happily as he hopped over to the very edge.

"GYAAAAO!" the Moltres shrieked as the powerful water attack forced its own attack to a halt, damaging the Fire-type in the process.

"NOW!" Bastion called out. "Sparky, SHOCK WAVE!"

"Chiiiiiin-CHAOOO!" Sparky cried as a pair of blue lightning bolts shot out of his antennae, scoring a direct hit.

"GYAAO!" Moltres let out another pained shriek before it once again began to fall towards the molten rock below.

"Oh, no you don't!" Syrus yelled, throwing the Net Ball he wore like a pendant. "Mana! Use Water Sport to harden the lava!" he called as the small water-type appeared.

"Kip!" Mana called back before firing a wide spray of water directly below.

"Gyara! You join in, too! HYDRO PUMP!" Bastion called up to the "Atrocious" Pokémon.

She nodded back and, just like when she attacked Moltres directly, roared loudly before firing a huge jet of water from her mouth. This time, though, it was aimed at the lava directly _below_ Moltres.

It was hard to see what was going on after the two water attacks connected with the lava, since it caused a great deal of white steam to fill the volcano up to its center point, but since the sun was now completely gone, the teens could see the silhouette of Moltres against the lava's reddish glow.

"Looks like you kids got it this time," Slade murmured.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come back _again_," Jagger agreed, nodding

"Don't you two _get_ it?" Aster said, glowering at the two. "As much as I hate to admit it, Chazz had something with that Phoenix joke. Every time Moltres comes into contact with fire or lava, it's _gonna_ come back. Again, and again, and _again_."

Bastion opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Moltres' loud, now furious cry echoing up from the bottom of the volcanic pit. Aster raised an eyebrow with a smug, "I-told-you-so" look.

"So," he said, turning to Bastion, who was returning Gyara and Sparky to their respective Pokéballs, "got any _more_ bright ideas?"

"Nope," the British teen replied casually, fastening the two balls back to his belt and unclipping one of the final two. "But I've got a really dumb one," he added as he tossed the Ultra Ball forward. A moment later, a Pokémon with a long neck and fruit growing from its chin stood in front of them.

"Traao!" it called out, happily stretching what at first looked like two pairs of giant wings on its back. The others quickly realized that they were _not_ wings, but in fact, they were leaves.

"Entro," Bastion said to the Pokémon, "I want you to take careful aim and fire your Bullet Seed at _that spot_." He pointed to the dark spot at the bottom of the volcano which was slowly becoming more visible through the steam.

"Rro? Tra!" Entro cried happily, flapping both pairs of leaves on his back. The other's jaws dropped as the fairly large Pokémon lifted off from the ground. Bastion noticed the dumbfounded looks and grinned.

"What? I _told_ you some Pokémon have more than one type. Tropius is Grass- and Flying-type," the British teen explained as Entro soared over the center of the volcanic pit.

"Traaaaaa-OOOOOO!" Entro cried out, firing a flurry of small, glowing seeds straight down. Not even a minute later, an angry shriek came up through the shaft of the volcano, followed by a sheet of fire that managed to hit one of Entro's leaf-wings. The poor Grass-type cried out in pain, faltering in its flight, before plummeting downward.

"ENTRO!" Bastion cried out, and before anyone could stop him, the Ra student launched himself, head-first, over the edge of the volcano.

**Wow, I just love giving out cliffhangers, don't I?**

**Well, I'm off to listen to the Jar of Dirt song on youtube, now. You can, too! Just copy this, and get rid of the spaces between the periods and the words (there's four.)**

**http://www . youtube . com/watch?v42yEIcCnFCM&featurerelated**

**See ya!**


	20. Chapter 19

**OMG! Demonspite actually posted a new chapter!? INCONCIEVABLE!**

**To TumpaMoniPanki: Sorry, but no. This story will have no couples, one-sided or otherwise (at least, none involving Zane. He's kinda busy being on a power trip.) Also, Jesse and all the other characters that appeared in season 3 are not going to be in this story, seeing as it takes place in season 2. And don't worry; even though Zane and Mewtwo don't appear in this chapter, they will in the next, I promise.**

**To AlukaKaiserin: Yes, they are. After this chapter, I'm going into the Articuno arc (not just 'cuz you said it was your favorite, that's just a funny coincidence,) and then Zapdos. My basic plan is to have our heroes face off against all (or most of) the legendary Pokémon before the story's over.**

**To Saundersfamily007: Actually, Sy's going to get a shining Magikarp later on, which will then evolve into a red Gyarados, so don't feel too bad for him. Also, future chapters will start to focus on him more. Also, no. No 50' Goldeen. That's just a little too "crackfic" for me.**

**To Vampiric Dragonrider: Thank you for your support! Every chapter I worry that I'm making him a bit too nice... And yes, Shuppet is indeed cool, but I personally prefer Banette, which was my main reason for givig Chazz Shuppet in the first place (so he'd eventually get Banette.) Also, if you want to know how to get Milotic, it's fairly simple: Catch a Feebas (they're extremely rare, and you have to use the Super Rod,) then max out it's Beauty condition, then level it up, and it'll automatically evolve into Milotic.**

**To bigkyle990: Thank you very much, but I've already decided who should get Moltres. Mostly, I'm trying to give the characters legendary Pokémon that either I think they can handle, or that I think match up well with their personalies and Pokémon teams.**

**To Dark Chewbacca: Thank you! Yeeeeah, I really want to get Platinum, but the only game shop in town shut down recently, and I can't just ask anyone in my family to drive me since my mom doesn't even know I own a DS (plus she's an anti-video game psychopath.) Also, I knew about the multi-form Pokémon, including Giratina and Shaymin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Pokémon. Yet.**

**Chapter 19**

Everyone had a sick feeling in the bottoms of their stomachs as their friend plummeted straight toward the lava below. Suddenly, a large, green-and-brown blur whooshed past them, headed straight for Bastion. They quickly realized that the blur was Entro. Seconds later, Entro shot up out of the mouth of the volcano with Bastion on his back and a now _furious_ Moltres hot on their trail. **(1)** Bastion appeared to say something to Entro, and the Pokémon nodded in response. The Fruit Pokémon swooped down in front of the startled group, allowing the teen to jump to the ground without even slowing down in its flight. Moltres paid no attention to the boy, and continued its pursuit of the other Flying-type.

"Hey, Slade," Bastion called out in an almost easygoing manner, "could you do me a favor?"

Uh... Just as long as I don't get torched again," Slade replied hesitantly.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't!" Bastion assured him as one of Moltres' Flamethrower attacks barely missed his head. "All you have to do is have Damien use Smog. It's a poisonous gas move, so it should at least slow Moltres down."

"Okay, if you're sure," the oldest Princeton brother said. "Now, Damien! Use your Smog attack!"

"HOUUU!" Damien howled and bolted forward before opening his mouth as wide as possible. He howled again as a foul-smelling, greenish smoke shot out of his mouth into the air, directly into the Flying Pokémon's path.

"Entro! RETURN!" Bastion called out just as the Grass-and-Flying-type was about to hit the mass of toxic smoke. The familiar beam of red light shot out of the Ultra ball's center and seconds later, Moltres was the only Pokémon left in the sky. It wasn't until _after_ Moltres had flown directly into the cloud of poison that it realized it had been _tricked_. And by HUMANS, no less!

"GYAAAAOOOO!" It shot straight up out of the smog, its wings, crest and tail now burning blue and white. For the third time that day (or night, rather,) Moltres' entire body glowed with an intense white light, and it dove straight for Damien.

"SENKO! BLOCK MOLTRES' SKY ATTACK!"

A split second later, the Flying-type attack collided with tough, rocky armor. Everyone looked over at Jagger in surprise.

"What? I couldn't just let that crazy bird attack my brother's Pokémon, could I?" he asked. He then turned to Bastion. "So! What are Senko's attacks?"

"Well, Ryhorn can use Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Roar, Rock Blast, or Headbutt. At this point I'd say Rock Blast is your best bet," Bastion replied.

Jagger nodded and then turned back to the Pokémon. Moltres was back in the sky again, but the flames on its body were red and pink again, and it seemed to be having trouble keeping aloft.

"Alright, Senko! It's time to finish this! ROCK BLAST!"

"RHYAAA!" Senko tilted her head up and began firing large rocks from her mouth, **(2) **hitting Moltres in the wings and chest. The Flame Pokémon gave out one final shriek and began to fall out of the air.

"Marion! Use Confusion!" It was now Chazz's turn to be stared at. Of course, unlike his brothers, he was used to it. He was also already used to looking after Fire-types, or any Pokémon type for that matter, so it was no surprise when he simply ran up to Moltres to make sure it was okay after Marion set it down safely.

It was slightly less surprising when Moltres hit him right in the face with a weakened Flamethrower attack.

"Gyyaooo..." It growled, glaring daggers at him.

"What was _THAT_ for!?" A now scorched Chazz demanded angrily. The red aura appeared for a second, and he immediately calmed down. "After all, I just wanna help! You have to let us help you! You're in worse shape than you think, and I doubt you can make it back to the lava on your own," he added. This earned him another Flamethrower to the face.

"Gyaooo!" Moltres cried weakly, trying to struggle to its feet. It took less than a minute for the legendary bird to collapse to the ground, unconscious.

"I warned you," Chazz murmured. "Hey guys," he called. "We gotta get Moltres outta here. If we just leave it, who knows what could happen to it?"

"Well, how are we supposed to move something that big?" Syrus asked.

"Capture it," Bastion stated simply. He pulled out a black-and-orange colored Pokéball and tossed it over to Chazz. "Not only will this allow us to bring Moltres to a safer place to heal up, it'll also ensure that something like this doesn't happen again."

"...Alright," Chazz said after a moment. He pressed the Luxury Ball's catch/release button before lightly tapping Moltres with it to make sure he didn't further injure the already hurt Fire-type. The ball opened and a green light **(3)** surrounded Moltres, who then dissolved into the light and was sucked back into the ball. The catch/release button flashed on and of for a minute before it stopped and the Luxury ball emitted a soft "ping" sound. "All right, now let's get out of he-" Chazz was cut of in mid-sentence when a white light appeared behind him, accompanied by his brother's upset voices.

"D-Damien!? What in the-!?"

"Senko!? What's going on!?"

"They're evolving!" Jaden said, completely awestruck.

"At the same time," Syrus added with equal amazement. **(4)**

"Don't worry you two, it's a good thing," Chazz said to his brothers with a wide grin.

"Okay, if you're sure..." Jagger said. The two older brothers watched as Damien and Senko's white silhouettes began to shift. Both Pokémon seemed to grow a bit—Senko was already taller than Slade. Damien's form didn't grow much as Senko's did, but took on a much slimmer shape than before, his tail and muzzle growing longer.

Then, as suddenly as it started, Senko and Damien's evolution was over. A long silence passed

"Wow," Jagger murmured in amazement. "Just... Wow."

"You can say that again," Slade said as his cell phone let out a shrill ringing tone, which was quickly silenced when he flipped it open with a greeting of "_Hai, moshi-moshi_."

There were then a few seconds of quiet before the others found them listening to one half of a phone conversation.

In Japanese. **(5)**

Chazz would've laughed at his friends' clueless expressions if it weren't for his oldest brother's rather grave expression.

Around five minutes later, Slade snapped his phone shut and pocketed it with an exasperated sigh.

"Sooo... What's going on?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, just a minor issue that's been cropping up ever since this whole Pokémon thing started," Slade said, shaking his head. "A bunch of—I guess you call them 'Electric-types'—anyway, a lot of them keep getting into the walls of my office building, and we can't exactly set up traps or anything."

"Because the Pokémon can just blast their way out of them?" Bastion asked.

"Because the most of our female employees think they're cute," Slade muttered flatly.

"Hey! I should come with you guys, then!" Chazz cried out, suddenly hyper again. **(6)**

"But Chazz, we need you _here_," Aster said.

"We do?" Syrus asked. **(7)** Aster shot him a look.

"_Yes_, we _do_," Aster said sternly. "After all, he's the one who's building the Pokémon Center, and with no help from any of the other students, no less!"

"And just _why_ is no-one helping him?" Jagger asked.

"'Cause I'm making the center out of the Abandoned Dorm, and most students aren't even allowed _near_ it," Chazz replied.

"What about you?" Slade asked.

"I'm special," Chazz said with a broad grin.

'_In more ways than one_...' the two older brothers thought.

-*-*-*-*-*-

"See ya, big bros. I can't _believe_ I'm saying this, but, it was actually pretty nice having you guys here," Chazz said.

The others had all returned to their respective dorms (with the exception of Aster, who now seemed to prefer sleeping underground with the burrowing Pokémon,) so it was just the three Princeton brothers up on the roof of the school. Bastion had given each of the two oldest and Ultra Ball for each of their Pokémon, (plus a couple extras for future use,) so both Senko and Damien wouldn't cause any trouble on the flight back to the mainland.

"Well, what can we say?" Jagger said, ruffling Chazz's hair in a strangely affectionate manner, "it was 'actually pretty nice' being here."

"GAH! Not the HAIR!" Chazz yelped as he tried to duck away. It wasn't as if he could fight back, seeing as the Magby (whom he had named Amber,) and the Vulpix (Vivian,) were fast asleep in his arms.

Slade chuckled over his little brothers' antics, but stopped when he thought he heard something unusual. "Hey, what's that?"

The other two froze momentarily, listening closely. Then Chazz grinned. "_That_ would be my PDA."

"What the heck is it playing?" Jagger asked as the youngest handed the two baby Pokémon to him.

"_It's A Small World_," **(8)** Chazz said in a cheerful, and somewhat matter-of-fact tone.

His brothers shifted their blank stares from Chazz, to each other, and back to Chazz as he pulled the small object from his back pocket and flipped it open. He raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Bastion? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" Bastion replied.

"Touché." **(9)**

"Hey, your brothers haven't left yet, have they?"

"Nah, they're still here. Why?"

"Good. I'll be there in a sec. Don't let 'em leave." The screen when blank. Chazz stared at it confusedly.

Less than a minute later, the door to the roof opened and Bastion, looking quite winded, stepped out.

"Here," he said, handing two small objects to the elder Princeton brothers. One was red with a blue button on it, and sort of resembled Chazz's PDA. The other was yellow with a green button, and sort of teardrop-shaped.

"The red one is called a Pokémon Codex, or 'Pokédex' for short. **(10)** It's an electric Pokémon encyclopedia," Bastion explained. "Now, the yellow one is called a Pokémon Navigator—"

"Or 'Pokénav', right?" Jagger asked. **(11)**

"Correct," Bastion replied. "The Pokénav allows you to contact other trainers with Pokénavs. It also has a built in GPS map for traveling purposes."

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Jagger said, "but why exactly are you giving them to _us_?"

"Because I can tell you're probably going to need them," Bastion smirked. "Within the next few days, these are both going on the market, but you, along with my friends, are receiving special versions."

"What's so special about these ones?" Chazz asked.

"Well, the Pokédex that will appear in stores is essentially empty, and will only offer information on Pokémon the trainer has captured. This is mostly to promote active learning. The ones _we_ have are basically miniature versions of Dexter."

"Dexter?" Slade asked.

"Talking computer program," Bastion replied with a dismissive shrug. "Now, as for the Pokénav, the ones that will be sold in stores will _only _register trainers the owner has battled before; and while all of ours will do that as well, these already have all of our names registered. This means that Chazz, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Mindy, Jasmine, Aster, you two, and myself of course, may call each other at any given moment from any part of the world."

"Wow... And you made these things yourself?" Slade asked.

"Yes."

"Umm, how old are you again?" Jagger asked.

"Seventeen. Why?"

Slade and Jagger recovered from the shock about a minute later.

"Er, right," Slade said, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, anyway, thanks for the gadgets, and it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Bastion replied with a nod.

"See ya, little bro!" Jagger called as the two boarded the helocopter. Chazz waved back.

"Hey, Bastion?" Chazz said as they watched the chopper fly off.

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think it'll take for them to realize they still have Amber and Vivian?"

**-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Aaaaaand, IT'S DONE! My latest chapter!**

**Okay, footnote time:**

**(1) I apologize for the (*badpun*), I just couldn't resist.**

**(2) I don't know if that's what really happens, but that's what it looks like when Rhyhorn uses it in my games.**

**(3) In the original R/S/E games, the Luxury Ball's glow was green instead of red. In the D/P games, it's all sparkly and red. I just used the original color here.**

**(4) Anyone remember the ****Pok****émon episode where Jessie's Ekans and James' Koffing evolved at the same time? Remember how amazed everyone was? This is kind of like that.**

**(5) It's 'cuz the Princetons are Japanese, even in the craptacular English dub.**

**(6) Not because he thinks he can help with the problem. Chazz just wants to see the cute ****Pok****émon...**

**(7) Syrus isn't being stupid/naive here, he just found a funny way of saying he doesn't want Chazz around.**

**(8) No real reason for this particular song. I just needed something cheerful, bouncy, slightly annoying, and otherwise uncharacteristic of Chazz.**

**(9) Yes, that **_**is**_** how it's spelled.**

**(10) I don't know if that's truly where it comes from, but anything ending in "dex" usually means "[something] Codex." (In "Etrian Odyssey," an RPG for the Nintendo DS, information on monsters is recorded in what they call the "Monstrous Codex.")**

**(11) No, he wasn't trying to be sarcastic, he really was just guessing.**

**See ya!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long posting. REALLY REALLY BIG CHAPTER!!! GAAH!**

**In fact, it was **_**so**_** absurdly big that I decided to split it into two smaller, less-likely-to-lose-your-interest chapters! (That and I decided to alter the story at the last second. Sorry.)**

**Oh, well. Here are my responses to you guys. Sorry they took so long:**

**To ChillingShadow: To answer your questions:**

**Yes, he does. I've decided that each main character (and even some side-characters) will capture a legendary Pokémon at SOME point, which they will keep in their respective teams 'til the end of the story. **

**As for the Poké-academy, since the GX-universe is going to be adjusting itself to the Pokémon now living there, there probably will be, though now that I think of it, there would probably just be elective classes/clubs in regular schools for the care/training of Pokémon (Hey, you just gave me a pretty good fanfic idea, there! Mind if I keep playing with it?) In any case, Duel Monsters will still be popular (enough for Jaden to teach one of his Pokémon how to duel, anyway. I'm not kidding.)**

**To Minimewtwo: Aww, thank you! And fret not! Your wait is over!**

**To Flaming Blizzard: Thank you very much! I took the "character/mon" matchups into pretty deep consideration, since I wanted to have some major character development happen throughout the story (and to make Chazz more amusing than usual.) **

**Though I'm wondering... "funny inserts?"**

**To zoenian: Well, since Duel Academy is in a tropical region, and the Legendary Pokémon wreaking havoc this time is in NORTH Academy... I'd say they're gonna HAVE to leave the island! w\\**

**To Vampiric Dragonrider: Don't worry. Chazz and his brothers have finally come to like each other (or rather, they always did deep-down-inside. Pokémon just finally gave them a way of showing that to each other.) I'm going to tell you right now: Jagger's gonna become a Pokémon coordinator and Slade will become a gym leader (of the Pyrotech gym in Tokyo.) That should be enough of a guarantee that Amber and Vivi will be treated well. **

**And no problem! It was my pleasure to help! Just so you know, though; you can only get Feebas (in D/P anyway,) in the foggy area with the lake in northern Mt. Coronet, but any rod at all works, so at least it doesn't matter which one you have (it used to be, you could only get it with a Super Rod.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Pokémon. Yet.**

**Chapter 20**

Two weeks after the Moltres debacle, it was as if Pokémon had been around forever. Chazz had finished work on the new Pokémon Center, (which he had finally been given permission to work at, provided he kept his grades up,) and had applied for a patent on one of the devices he and Bastion designed together to help Pokémon knocked out in battle recover much more quickly, without even having to remove the Pokémon from its Pokéball (and thus avoiding exposing it to any more harsh conditions than it had to be during recovery.)**(1)** The young man also seemed to be stuck in a permanent good mood as well, due to the constant presence of his Pokémon team, now five-strong with the addition of a Miltank and a Blissey who also acted as assistant Pokémon nurses.** (2)**

Aster had spent all four days underground, rebuilding the tunnels, installing support beams to help keep them from collapsing again, and helping the wild Pokémon living in the tunnels to re-situate themselves. Apparently, being able to see the sky now gave the silver-haired teen a horrible sense of vertigo.**(3)** The closest he came to the surface was one of the basement rooms in Chazz's Pokémon center that the older teen had _specifically_ left empty for Aster to essentially live in.

Bartleby, Mana, and Tyko all evolved into Quilava, Marshtomp, and Ivysaur respectively, much to Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry's excitement respectively. **(4)**

Meanwhile, on the mainland, Zane was winning tournaments left and right with his new partner, and Pokémon gyms were popping up everywhere. Slade even opened up one of his own in the top floor of the Princeton Corporation main office building (after all, he did _own_ the place,) which boasted Electric- and Fire-type Pokémon. An agreement had been made internationally that on each continent, eight of these gyms would be given the title of "official" Pokémon gyms. It was also agreed that, should the head of each gym ("Gym Leaders") and their Pokémon be bested in battle by a challenging Pokémon Trainer, said Trainer would receive a special emblem ("Gym Badge") to commemorate the event, and the Gym Leader would be registered in the Trainer's Pokénav (and vice versa.) **(5)** As for the Pokénav, it and the Pokédex had been ruled as a _requirement_ for any and every traveling Trainer. The devices' creator, Bastion, was more than happy with this decision, as he'd made sure that they were labeled **not for Trainers under 15**. This more or less ensured that his inventions would not be misused, as only Trainers were allowed to purchase them. (a Trainer would show their Starter Pokémon at the front counter as proof.) The fact that he got 30% of the profit from 'dex and 'nav sales didn't hurt, either.

The young genius now sat in his swivel chair, staring at the phone on his bedside table and waging an inner war with himself. **(6)** On the one hand, he'd promised his mother he wouldn't drop out of school _or_ give up Duel Monsters because of Pokémon. On the other, he'd received calls from two different TV stations, plus one radio channel, offering him the chance to be on new Pokémon-related shows, the day before. **(7)**

Thus, the inner struggle.

"_You should at least _tell_ her about the calls_," Dexter said. Bastion had added a little extra learning software to Dexter so it could understand human speech patterns better, and the program seemed to enjoy chatting about the non-Pokémon-related topics as much as the Pokémon-related ones.

"I know. But then she might think I'm _considering_ it," Bastion sighed, glancing at the screen where a miniature, CGI version of himself stared back (part of the additional programming.)

"_Aren't you?_" Dexter asked, the chibi-Bastion's head tilting to the side with a confused look on his face.

"Mom doesn't need to know that," Bastion replied flatly as his Pokénav let out a chirping sound. **(8)** He unclipped it from his belt, pressing the flashing blue-green button. The yellow device opened up and Atticus' voice came out loud and clear.

"Yo, Prof!" –Bastion cringed at the undesired nickname– "I thought you oughta know, some people– well, actually, _all_ the people– from North Academy are here. They're sayin' stuff about sudden blizzards breaking out at their school. You think it could be Pokémon–related?" **(9)**

"Well..." Bastion thought back to the previous couple of weeks.

"Well, what? Don't leave me hangin', dude!"

"Taking into consideration the whole Moltres episode we had, it _is_ possible that there could be another Pokémon trying to fill the gap Moltres left behind. And it would make even more sense if that Pokémon was a powerful Ice-type, since an equally–powerful Fire-type like Moltres would have been the only thing holding it back."

Dexter chirped. "_There are only two Ice-types with base power equivalent to Moltres, and _one_ of them is a Legendary Bird like Moltres."_

**-*-*-*-*-*-**

Over at the Pokémon Center, Chazz was giving the resting patients (Pokémon, naturally,) one last look-over before leaving. An announcement had come over the PA system that the students and faculty from North Academy, along with their Pokémon, were going to be staying at the DA central branch for a while, and would the head Pokémon Nurse please make his way to the main campus building to lead the North Trainers to the Center. **(10)**

"Now, Bonnie and Blisschan, you two remember what to do, right?" he said cheerfully to the two pink Pokémon in front of him.

"Mil-Milla!" Bonnie sang out, saluting.

"Blissy-Bliss!" Blisschan chirped, bouncing up and down slightly out of excitement.

"If _anything at all_ happens, you call me," he continued, pointing to the "Call" button on their wristbands.

The two Pokémon nodded again, both cheering. This would be the first time Chazz left them alone in the center (he'd moved into Professor Banner's old lab so he could be there if something happened,) so they were both understandably excited.

"Okay, then. I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye-bye!" he chirped, walking out and closing the door behind him.

**Sorry about it not being as long as I'd promised some of you. Like I said at the start, I suddenly decided to CHANGE IT! (actually, the same thing happened with Silent Academy about three years ago. In the original, Bastion never got separated from the group. In the version here, he does! Frankly, I'm glad I changed it to that, so maybe this isn't such a bad change after all...)**

**(1) You never see that machine in the anim****é ****or movies, do you? Only in the games... By the way, if anyone has an idea for a name for that machine, feel free to throw your idea out there ('cause I've got nothing)!**

**(2) Apparently, Miltank's milk and Blissey's eggs are highly nutritious and able to bring a smile to anyone's face (and the Blissey don't seem to mind that people are eating what COULD have been their babies... Squick.) I like to picture Chazz eating a scrambled "Egg Of Happiness" (that's what the D/P Pok****édex calls them,) and a nice, tall glass of Miltank milk as part of a balanced breakfast... with a bowl of Yu-gi-ohs thrown in for good measure. (I'll probably draw a picture of that some time in the future.)**

**(3) I'm pretty sure there's a name for this condition, but it escapes me at the moment. (Watch me remember it RIGHT after I post this chapter...)**

**(4) And that's enough of them for this chapter... Heheh, seriously...**

**(5) Am I the only one who thinks they should have been called "****Emblems" instead of "Badges"? Not only does "Emblem" sound cooler, but most badges I've seen in real life aren't **_**NEARLY**_** as shiny. And my gramps was in the navy, so I've seen a lot of badges in my life!**

**(6) I love that term. "waging an inner war..." I have no idea why.**

**(7) Kinda like the radio in G/S/C and the TVs in R/S/E and D/P/Pl.**

**(8) My best friend (Kerisu on this site, Kerisugi on Deviantart,) said that Bastion's line here sounded like something the young Artemis Fowl would say.**

**(9) The only reason Atticus makes this connection is because he has two Ice-type Pok****émon, Blizzy-D (who is now Sealeo) and Scout (a Delibird that he caught offscreen.) No, I don't know where/how he found/caught a wild Ice-type Pokémon on a tropical/sub-tropical island. He's **_**Just. That. GOOD**_**.**

**(10) No, this is not another "undesired nickname," Chazz actually insists that people refer to him as a Pok****émon Nurse when it's professional, since he does not have a P.H.D. and therefore is not a doctor.**

**And now, a personal request from me, your humble author: If any of you leave a comment here, could you please select-copy it and then paste it into a comment on my Deviantart account? (I use the name Demonspite there, too.) Just double-click on the "Po-ke-oh! GX" logo (yes, I made a logo for it,) and then click the "add comment" bit below the picture (you'll probably have to sign in, but if you don't have an account, it's free to sign up, and you don't **_**actually**_** have to post anything, so it's cool.)**

**The reason I ask for this is because (as I mentioned to one of my fans who **_**does**_** have a Deviantart account,) it drives me nuts knowing I can't respond to your comments right away on this site (if only to thank you guys for reading my stories and encouraging me,) but Deviantart **_**does **_**give me that ability. **

**There is a link to my Deviantart page in my author page on this site (I'd try to post it here, but hyperlinks get destroyed if you put them in "story space".)**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! I'll post the next chapter when I can, and also please keep a lookout for my other stories to be updated soon!**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	22. Another Note

**ATTENTION READERS!**

**The authoress known as Demonspite is now giving all of her stories a complete overhaul! (i.e. fixing spelling/grammar mistakes, changing some of the character dialogue, etc.)**

**Within a couple weeks, I will be removing all of my stories from this site, and posting my new versions. I tell you all this because two of them (Po-ke-oh! GX and Silent Academy,) will no longer be considered "Yu-gi-oh! GX" stories, but crossover stories of "Yu-gi-oh! GX" with "Pokemon" and "Silent Hill" respectively. I'm not sure if these crossovers will appear under both series (like "Po-ke-oh! GX" being under both "Pokemon" AND "Yu-gi-oh! GX",) or in their own category altogether (just the "Crossover of X and Y" category.)**

**In any case, I do hope that you all will keep reading once I post my newly improved stories.**

**Thank you.**

**---Demonspite**


End file.
